


Witches Curse

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kid Sam Winchester, Protective Castiel, Sam has Nightmares, Sick Dean Winchester, Witchcraft, protective original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: The brothers have run into a problem when they're put under a curse by a witch. Now Sam's a five year old, and Dean can't go five feet without getting so sick he can't stand. With the help of some fellow hunters, and a certain angel, can the brothers be changed back before they're unsalvageable?





	1. The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I will be attempting to post at least one, maybe two chapters a week for this. Comments are appreciated, but please no flames. All characters except for the oc's belong to the makers of supernatural. I hope you enjoy my story.

 The hunt had been going fine. It was only a witch hunt, and they'd done plenty of those before, so what could've gone wrong? Well, apparently everything.

Sam had managed to snag some Intel about where their witch was going to be that night. So when the sun set the brothers set out to track her down. It didn't take them long to find her at all, but it didn't take her much longer to set her own trap for them. So now they stood in the middle of the alley, their witch long gone, and a winey five year old.

'' I swear. I'm going to kill her when we find her.'' Sam mumbled.

'' Be happy. She could've cursed you to change without your clothes shrinking to.'' Dean laughed, looking down to the kid beside him. The curse had affected Sam much like the one Hansel had used on him not long ago. Sam had been turned from an average adult to a little five year old Dean hadn't seen in years. Thankfully, unlike when he'd been changed, Sammy's clothes had shrunk with him. He guessed you could call it a blessing, but it still seemed strange.

'' I don't care about that!'' Sam yelled, his voice high pitched and shrill in Dean's ears. '' She turned me into a kid!'' Sam screamed, kicking at the ground hard enough to send a plume of dust into the air. He huffs in anger an frustration, running a hand across his forehead to whip back the brown curls that hung in his eyes.

'' Could be worse.'' Dean mumbled, stuffing his gun back into his belt. Sam stared up at him, anger pooling in those eyes that used to hold such curiosity to the world around him. It was unnatural for him to look like that now, but then again, what was natural about this at all? Also, why hadn't the curse affected him? Dean had been in the vicinity of the curse when she casted it, but so far nothing had happened to him. Maybe it was a delayed reaction, but if so, what was going to happen to him? Because if he was going to turn into a kid to, they would need some help getting changed back. Because Deans pretty sure that they'd be caught dead driving an impala at the ages of five, and nine. '' You could've lost your memory to.'' Dean said.

'' Be glad I didn't.'' Sam muttered, kicking at the ground as he turned to leave. '' I hate WITCHES!'' He shouted.

'' Relax. Lets get out of here before the cops get called on us.'' Dean mumbled. '' Someone had to have heard the gunshots.''

'' Good idea.'' Sam mumbled, turning back towards where they'd left the impala. Dean was already a few steps ahead of him, and was gaining distance on him as he went. Sam tried to catch up, but found that even if he ran he couldn't keep up the pace. The new height distance between them now was unmistakable, as well as against his favor. '' Uh... Dean?''

'' Yeah, Sam?'' Dean turned to face his brother, noting that he was way ahead of where the youngest Winchester now stood. ''Oh.'' Was all he got out.

'' Yeah.'' Sam mumbled, running ahead of Dean as they turned back to the car. For sure, this was going to be a rough few days.

 

\---

 

They're only in the motel room for an hour before Sam has fallen asleep on one of the beds. Dean watched his brothers motionless form out of the corner of his eye, listening to the voices on the other end of the phone.

_'' So you've managed to get yourselves cursed. What the hell were you thinking?''_

'' I wasn't thinking anything aside from gank the witch.'' Dean said, turning away from the sleeping Winchester. '' And not both of us were cursed. It's just Sam.''

_'' So little brother Sammy's been cursed how?''_

'' I told you Thomas. He was turned into a five year old.''

'' That witch really didn't like you.'' Came a female voice.

_'' Back off Ashley, you're not a part of this.''_

'' Hey, can we get back to the topic at hand?'' Dean asked, frustration already filling his voice. '' Do either you, or your stuborn sister know a way to change him back?'' Dean asked.

_'' Not at the moment, but I can find a way.''_

'' How long will it take?'' Dean asked, eyes drifting back to the bed where Sam slept. '' I don't think either of us will be thrilled until he's back to normal.''

_'' I'll need at least a day. Maybe longer if Ashley doesn't help.''_

A day? Dean wasn't ready to hear what Sam had to say about that.

'' I heard that!'' 

_'' Ashley!''_

'' Hey!'' Dean snapped into the phone. '' Just help me out. You can fight later.''

_'' We'll look into it. Call us if something changes.''_

'' and keep an eye out for that witch. My guess is she'll try to round her way back to get to you to Dean.'' He heard Ashley yell into the receiver.

'' Will do.'' The line went Dean as Dean took the phone away from his ear. His eyes landed on Sam's sleeping form once again. It'd been years since he'd seen his brother that calm when he slept, or that young. That had been a time when it was his job to keep him safe, and away from the dangers their father chased when they were kids. Sometimes Dean wished that they'd never been forced to live this life. Then Sam would've had that white picket fence life he'd wanted, and his childhood wouldn't have been constant moving to follow the hunt. Maybe if their life had been different, Sam could've been a normal five year old, and never learned any of what he knew today. He wanted his brother to have a normal life, but after what happened with Jess all those years ago, he didn't think that was possible for him anymore.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Sam stirred on the bed. His face scrunched in confusion before his eyes opened up, and they landed on Dean's which were already trained on Sam's.

'' Dean?'' Sam mumbled, childlike curiosity behind the shrill voice. '' Who was on the phone?'' Sam asked, pushing himself up on his elbows. Dean almost laughed at the sight, noting the way his brothers hair stuck out on the side of his head from when he'd been sleeping. He remembered those days when they were little, and Sammy would wake with the worst bead head anyone's ever seen. That was the reason Dean loved to keep his hair close cropped compared to the long hair his brother had always sported.

'' Uh.'' Dean stammered. '' It was some old friends. They're going to help us figure out what happened.'' Dean said.

'' They better.'' Sam muttered, eyes sliding shut again as he turned over onto his side. '' I don't want to be a five year old for long.''

'' I know you don't Sam.'' Dean mumbled, watching as his brothers body relaxed back into sleep. '' I know you don't.'' Moving towards the bed, Dean slid the comforter out from under his brothers sleeping form. He pulled it out, and draped it over Sam, who curled into the warmth that it offered for him. When he was sure that his brother was sound asleep Dean shrugged off his jacket, throwing it across the back of a chair as he went over to the lamp on the bedside table. With a quick flip of the switch, the light flipped off, plunging the room into darkness. Dean was able to see just enough to drop into his own bed, and then he was out like a light. Exhaustion had finally pulled him under as dreams took over.

 

 ---

 

She'd been very pleased with what her work had done. Her spell had worked excellently on them both. She'd never been more pleased with her own work.

As her form shifted once more from smoke to human, she gazed into the window of the room that the brothers had rented. She wanted to watch as her magic did its work on them. So far, from what she could see, it had only started in one of them. The youngest had been changed like she'd hoped, and now he was trapped in his childhood body. Wonderful, just wonderful. However, the oldest one still wasn't being affected like she'd hoped.

'' So my spell hasn't affected him yet.'' She mumbled to herself.

Gazing into the window, she found the form of the oldest brother. He was already sound asleep on the other bed, probably dreaming of pretty women or something. It was hard to imagine he wasn't after they way she'd seen him act in that club where they'd caught her. Soon his dreams would be fever induced. He was going to suffer differently than the younger one. She'd make sure of that herself. Just like all those other people she'd taken before they arrived, she'd watch them deteriorate, watch them go from healthy normal people to nothing but a sack of skin and bones. She'd have them all for herself, and there was nothing they could do to stop her. After all, she's a witch you don't want to mess with. Her reputation is one of legend, at least to a certain nationality.

'' I want to stay close if they're to deteriorate fast.'' She told herself, a smile spreading her face. Reaching out with her magic, she pushed the window open just enough that there was a breeze to blow the curtain. Her body began to revert back to greenish black smoke, swirling in the air like tendrils. She swirled in the air, a mass of dark smoke as she slipped slowly through the window. She was all the way through when her magic slipped the window shut once more. She now hovered above the figures of the brothers, both so peaceful now that she saw their faces.

'' Lets make some magic.''


	2. Sickness

It was late in the morning before either of the brothers woke up. Sam, even with the new age, was still the first of the two to wake. Dean was still snoring up a storm to his left, and would probably stay that way until he had morning coffee. However, seeing as Sam was now five, there was no driving to get coffee. So Dean was going to deal with water for now, even if Sam had to pour it on his face to wake him up. Sam pushed himself off the bed, stretching out his arms to get the after effects of sleep out of his limbs. They still felt heavy, but it was nothing compared to how he normally felt when he'd wake up at his real age. There was a groan from the other bed, and Sam looked over to see his brother attempting to push himself up on the bed.

'' Dean?''

'' I'm up. I'm up.'' Dean mumbled, pushing himself further up. He got maybe another few inches, but then he fell back onto the mattress. '' How long you been up?'' Dean asked.

'' Not long.'' Sam admitted. He watched his brother carefully, only now noticing just how pale that he looked. There was something wrong with Dean, but Sam didn't know what it was. Maybe it had something to do with the witch last night... Then again, I could just be is over active imagination. So Sam brushed it off, turning to head for the bathroom. '' Are we still going after that witch while I'm like this?'' He asked.

'' Of course we're going after that bitch.'' Dean said. '' She's got to change you back, so why wouldn't we?''

'' I don't know Dean.'' Sam admitted. '' Thomas said that he'd be able to find something for us, so maybe we should just lay low.'' Sam never heard a response. He listened closely, waiting a little longer for Dean to speak up, but there was no response at all. '' Dean?'' There was a thump behind him, followed by a groan from his brother. '' Dean?'' Sam spun around, and found his brother on the floor between the beds. '' Dean!''

 

\---

 

Dean wasn't quite sure how it was he ended up on the floor. All he knew was that he felt rather dizzy, his head was pounding, and someone was shouting at him. Next thing he knew the floor was flying up at him, and he was face down eating carpet. When he tried to open his eyes his vision was swimming. Everything was swirling and mixing together to make a sickening concoction of color. His stomach lurched suddenly as a hand flew to his mouth to cover it. Bile rose in his throat, burning painfully as it threatened to spill over.

'' Dean! Hey, come on, say something?'' Sam yelled.

'' Sammy?'' Dean took the hand away, looking up to the swirl that had to b his brother. Sam was watching him with worried eyes. Something was definitely wrong, and Dean knew it wasn't natural. That witch had definitely done something to him as well, but it wasn't what he had expected it to be. '' I don't think you were the only one hexed.'' Dean said.

'' You think?'' Sam mumbled, trying his best to help get him into a sitting position. With Sam's new body stature, there was no way he was lifting his brother now. So Dean did his best to push himself up. When he accomplished that he sat against the bed frame, his head falling back to rest on the mattress as he tried to calm his raging stomach. '' Are you gonna be sick?'' Sam asked, noticing just how pale that his brother had become. Dean wanted to shake his head, but if he did that there was no avoiding chunks flying. So he choked out a no for Sam, who was clearly not taking it. '' You're gonna be sick.'' He mumbled, turning to find a waste basket for him. Sam found one behind the edge of his bed, and ran towards it. By the time he got back he had the thing in Dean's arm right before a horrid sounding retch broke through his brothers lips. Dean's body seized up with every retch as last nights meal came back to meet him again. It tasted like acid, and burned his throat. He was slightly aware of something cold pressing against the back of his neck, and someone was saying something to him. The cold on his neck made his body feel relaxed as the last of the retching came to a stop. When he thought he was done he set the waste basket down, and fell back against the bed with a groan.

'' You done?'' Sam asked.

'' I hope.'' Dean muttered, whipping a hand across his face. He had broken out in a cold sweat.

'' Think you can stand?'' Sam asked him.

'' Guess we'll find out won't we?'' Dean mumbled. Sam took that as a maybe, and moved around to pull on Dean's arm. With what little effort he could offer, he was able to get to his feet. It didn't last long, because soon he was falling back onto the bed with another groan passing his lips. '' Ashley was right. That witch really didn't like us.'' Dean mumbled.

'' You think?'' Sam mumbled. '' We'll need to call them. They'll need to know that you're down for the count to.'' Sam said.

'' What good will that do. They can't come and get us, they're across the country.'' Dean said. Sam cursed himself for that realization. It was true, both Thomas and Ashley lived on the other side of the country over in West Virginia, while they were both holed up in Washington at the moment. There was no easy way for them to get from here to there without either Dean killing over, or Sam getting taken away by child services. At this age, and with Dean's condition, there was no way someone wouldn't call them on him. He felt like he was at a cross roads.

'' Then what do you want me to do?'' Sam asked. Dean pondered it for a moment. He couldn't think of any hunters who were in the area to help them out, and even if they were he wasn't sure if they'd even help them. So then he remembered Cas. He was out there somewhere, maybe he could help them.

'' Try calling Cas. Maybe he can help us out.'' Dean said.

'' You sure about that?'' Sam asked.

'' Just do it.'' Dean mumbled, head falling back to meet the pillow. Dean swore he heard something mumbled as his head began to spin again. His eyes closed, if only for the briefest moment, but when they opened again it was well past the time he'd closed them. The lights in the room had been turned off, leaving the room much darker than before, and there was a figure looming over him.

'' How long did you say he's been like this.'' The familiar figure asked.

'' I already told you. It just started when we woke up this morning, although it could've started last night, and he just never told me.'' Another voice said. This one clearly belonged to Sam. There was no mistaking the new voice his brother held.

'' What the hell?'' Dean mumbled.

'' Dean. Can you see us?'' The second figure spoke. Now that he was able to hear the voice clearly, he immediately knew who it was.

'' Cas?''

'' Dean, answer the question. Can you see us?'' Cas asked him again. Dean tried to clear his vision to be able to see them, but he was unable to see more than a blur at the moment.

'' You're blurry.'' Dean mumbled. There was silence for a moment, then Cas moved away to talk with Sam. He couldn't make out what it was they were saying, but he had a sinking feeling that it wasn't good. It wasn't long before Cas was back over him again, and Dean noticed that it was growing more difficult to keep his eyes open. His body felt like lead, and his eyelids were growing heavier with every second.

'' Dean. I want to apologize for this right now, but this may feel strange.'' Cas warned. Strange? What was going to feel strange. The next thing he knew Cas's hand was pressed to his forehead, and then white filled his vision. That was the last thing he saw before darkness wrapped over him once more.

 

\---

 

Sam watched from afar as Cas did his work. His brother had gone limp on the bed awhile ago, falling prey to sleep once more. What ever was wrong with him wasn't normal. He'd seen Dean get sick before, even from a hex such as the one they were under, but he'd never seen it get this bad before. He was very worried. If Dean was this bad from the hex, than something else could happen to him to. What that could be, he had no idea. It could be anything, and anything was a long list of things he didn't want to see. Cas pulled away from Dean after about five minutes, and there was no missing the look of confusion on his face when he turned back.

'' Cas? What's the matter?'' Sam asked.

'' I don't know.'' Cas said. '' I tried to heal him, but something's blocking me. I can't cure him.'' Cas said.

'' What?'' Sam blurted out. '' Then... Then what are we going to do?'' Sam asked.

'' I need to test something.'' Cas said.

'' Test what?'' Sam asked. He got his answer when Cas strode over to him. Sam took a step back, confusion passing his face as Cass stooped over to press the palm of his hand against his forehead. Sam saw a flash of white, and the next thing he knew he was on the ground with Cas standing over him. '' Cas.... What the hell was that?'' Sam asked, pushing himself up. Cas didn't answer him for a moment, a look of shock on his face as he helped Sam to get back to his feet. Sam swayed for a moment, his footing threatening to slip out from under him. What ever it was that Cas had done was still messing with him a little, unless this was another affect of the hex.

'' I have to go.'' Cas said.

'' What? Wait a minute, Cas, what did you find?'' Sam asked, watching as the angel strode right past him.

'' I'm not so sure. I need to look into it.'' Cas said.

'' What did you find. Cas?'' There was a flap of invisible wings, and then the angel was gone. Sam looked around the room, finding that it was now only his brother and himself. Cas had just left them there still looking for answers. '' Really. We called you here for answers, not to ditch us.'' Sam grumbled, letting a loud huff out of his lungs. There was a groan behind him, and when he looked back he found Dean was starting to stir again. His face was pale once more, almost white as a ghost as he tried to reach for the waste basket. Sam quickly moved over, grabbing it and putting it under his head just as his stomach opened up once more. Sam tried his best to soothe Dean while he retched, but he knew there wasn't much more he could do. So he just rubbed circles into his back, and told him they'd find a way to cure him, or at least he hoped they could.

 

\---

 

 

She was very pleased with herself.

Watching from the air vents into the room, she could see the brothers quite well. The youngest was trying his best to soothe the older one, who was currently retching his guts out. He was so sick, just like she'd planned. She felt pleased that her hex was working this well on him already, and it was only going to get worse. She then directed her attention to the younger brother. He was still working on soothing the older one, currently rubbing circles into his back as he spoke softly. The affects she'd planned for him hadn't started yet. She knew it would take longer for them to affect him than they would for the older one, but when they did start to affect him it would go fast. The minds memory is only so good when put under pressure, and his mind would crack under the pressure of her hex. She just had to be patient.

'' Soon you'll be mine just like the rest of them.'' She mumbled to herself. She must've spoken louder than she thought, because when she looked back down the younger ones eyes were directed right towards her. She pushed herself further into the vent, hoping that he didn't see her in her smoke form.

'' What is it Sammy?'' The oldest asked, right before retching again.

'' I.... I thought I heard something.'' the younger one mumbled, directing his attention back to his sick brother. She knew It was a close call, but she didn't care. Soon they'd be to worried about their own problems to even notice that she was there. SO she just watched, and remembered that it would be time to take them at the end of the week. Just like the rest of her judgment victims, they'd be judged, tried, and them found guilty. Then they were hers to have. So until them she'd watch from close by, waiting for the moment that they were ready for her to take.


	3. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated. Again none of the characters belong to me except for the OC's.

Sam's eyes flicked towards the air vent once more. He was so confused, and was starting to worry about everything that was happening. 

Dean was resting on the bed at his right. He'd been in and out of it, mostly complaining about his stomach, and how he felt dizzy. The rest was gargled, and sounded like fever induced garbage. Dean's fever had started not long after Cas had fled, and it was rather high. The fever had spiked when it started, but after Sam had finally got his brother to rest from the many bouts of sickness it seemed to be going down. However, he wasn't sure how long that would last. Dean was still very pale, and could relapse at any moment. Sam needed answers. He needed to learn how to switch this back. Remembering to the night before, Sam thought of the conversation that Dean had had with Thomas and Ashley. They'd been very helpful with offering to search for some answers, but there was no way that they'd have something for him yet. In Sam's eyes, it was worth a shot.

Rummaging through his bag, Sam quickly spotted his phone. As he flipped through the contact list, he began to stride towards the door. He wanted Dean to rest, so he didn't think talking right in front of him about what he was about to do was a good idea. He glanced back one last time, watching Dean take short breaths that couldn't be good for him. Sam had to remind himself that he was doing this for the good of it, that he was doing this to help them both. With one final glance, he turned, and walked out the door.

However, he didn't take notice of the black smoke that was starting to fill the room from the ventilation shaft.

 

\---

 

She watched as the youngest brother fled the room with his cell phone in hand. There was something up, something about the way he was acting that unsettled her. He was planning something, and it was a plan that meant she could loose her prizes. She couldn't let them escape. They were hers by right now, and they were trying to leave her.

'' I don't think I'm letting you leave.'' She mumbled to herself. Looking towards the beds, she found the form of the oldest brother as she slithered from the vents. The youngest one never saw her coming as the door slid shut. When she was free she took form next to the bed. She was beautiful to herself. Her image like that of an angel, but tainted with the black arts she performed. '' Now how will I handle this?'' She mused.

She glanced around the room, eyeing all the tools at her disposal. There wasn't much to use aside from the guns she knew were hidden inside of the bags they carried. It would be to obvious if she used that. It had to look like an accident so she could take him in secret. That's when she caught sight of the power outlet resting next to the TV set across from her. She deemed it useful, and walked towards the bathroom. She wouldn't even need her magic for this one. Just some water, and the power outlet would do the trick. So with water in hand, and the power strip moved to the carpeted floor, she poured the liquid onto the strip. The resulting sparks were enough, and soon a flame caught in the fibers of the carpet. Now it was only a matter of time, and the younger one would be back. Then she could take them both in one fellow swoop, she just hoped that the younger one actually did what she wanted. If he didn't then she only got one of her prizes.

 

\---

 

When Sam was outside, he went to stand beside the impala. Hopefully the car would be enough to keep prying eyes away, or at least to throw people off as to what he was about to talk about.

The contact on his phone was selected, and with the press of a button was called. Sam held the phone to his ear, listening to the ring until someone picked up on the other side.

_'' Hello?''_

'' Ashley, is that you?'' Sam asked.

_'' Who is this? I swear, if this is another prank call I'm gonna throttle you once I track you down.''_

 

'' Ashley, it's me Sam.'' Sam said.

_'' Sam?...... If this is Sam, then prove it.''_

'' OK.'' Sam thought for a moment. '' OK. The first time we met you read my mind through a handshake.''

_'' Tell me something I don't know.''_

'' Alright. Dean and myself were the hunters that you called when your brother was possessed by a demon a few years ago.'' Sam said. There was a pause on the other line, but soon her voice came through again.

 _'' OK. It's you.''_ She mumbled. _'' Sam, what happened?''_

'' I need your help.'' Sam said. '' Dean's sick. He's really sick. I think the hex that witch put on me did get him to, but with different affect.'' Sam said.

_ '' What do you need me to do?''  _

'' Have you gotten anything on a way to change us back? Anything at all?'' He asked.

_'' Thomas is researching now in the study, but I don't think he's found anything close to what you're looking for.... I'm sorry Sam, but we just don't have anything yet.''_

'' Dammit.'' Sam cursed. They were still left without answers.

_'' What about Cas? Did you try him already?''_

'' Didly squat.'' Sam said. '' He was hear for maybe ten minutes, than took off saying he needed to do some research.'' Sam explained. He was sill rather pissed with the angel for just ditching them, but then again, if he'd been in that much of a hurry then what ever he thought was happening had to be serious. It unsettled Sam to think that may be the reason, but he had to face the facts, and kee in mind that tings were going to get worse unless he got as much help as he could. '' I think what ever is going on is bigger than we realize.''

_ '' Sam, How can I help?''  _

'' We need to get to the east coast. We need somewhere to lay low till we find a way to reverse this, or find the witch.'' Sam said. '' Dean's in no shape to fly, and I can't drive him looking like a four year old.''

_'' I don't know if I can get out to you that fast. It will take me at least a week to drive out to you, and even longer to get you both to my place.''_

'' Well we have to try.'' Sam said. '' If we don't, then Dean and I are screwed. He's sick, maybe dying, and there's no telling what could happen to me.'' Sam argued into the phone. '' Please, just try to help me out.'' There was silence on the other line, and for a moment Sam thought that Ashley had hung up on him. Then there was a soft voice from the other line.

_'' I may be able to fly out to you, and drive you back from there, but I need some time.''_

'' Do what ever you have to, but please, just hurry.'' Sam begged.

_'' I will try my best Sam. Just promise me one thing. Don't go doing something stu-''_

 

'' No.'' Sam mumbled.

_ '' Sam?.... What's the matter?''  _

 

_'' Sam!.... Come on Sam, where are you!? SAM!!!!''_

 

 

\---

 

'' Sam!.... Come on Sam, where are you!?... SAM!!!!'' The line went dead, and Ashley held the phone out in silent fear. '' They're in trouble.'' She muttered to herself.

'' Ashley!'' There were heavy footsteps behind her, and when she looked back she found her brother Thomas standing in the doorway. '' What's the matter?''

'' Thomas, its Dean.'' Ashley said, shoving her cell phone into her pocket. She had to get out to them. There was no telling what had happened, or how long they had. '' He's been hexed to. I think the brothers are in trouble.'' She said, turning to find where she kept her emergency tote. '' I have to get out to Washington. They need help now.''

'' Are you nuts Ashley? That's a five day drive if you don't stop.'' Thomas said.

'' Then I won't stop... Hell, I'll hop a plane ticket if I have to, but I'm getting out there.'' She said.

'' Like hell you are. I think there's another hunter closer than us who can help them. Let me call him.''

'' And do you expect him to believe who Sam is in his current situation, or to be able to help Dean now that he's down for the count?'' She asked, turning to face her brother. Thomas fell silent after that, turning his head to gaze at the only family photo they had left with their dad. '' They need my help Thomas, so let me do this.''

'' I think they need more than just your help.'' The new voice caught them both off guard, and the look that passed over her brothers face was one of shock as he reached for his gun. Ashley spun around, and cam face to face with the angel Castiel.

'' Castiel.''

'' Who the hell are you?'' Thomas demanded.

'' Thomas.'' Ashley turned back to her brother, hands held up to block his shot he had on the angel. '' Put the gun away. This is a friend.''

'' Friend?... This is no friend I've met.'' Thomas said, his gun staying up.

'' But he's a friend that I know, and the Winchesters know. He can be trusted.'' Ashley said. She turned back to Cas, her eyes portraying fane curiosity. '' Cas, what happened?''

'' I need your help... Both of yours help.'' Cas said.

'' OK, what do you need?''

'' The Winchesters are in trouble. They're in serious trouble, and they're going to die if you don't help me with this.'' Cas said.

'' What do you need us to do?'' Ashley asked, her arms dropping to her side.

'' I need you to come with me.'' Cas said.

'' Where?''

'' They've been led into a trap, set by the witch who hexed them. We have to get to them before she does.'' Cas said. Ashley looked back to her brother, an expectant look in her eyes as she gazed up at the man. Thomas didn't yield at first, saying that she wasn't going. '' Please. They're going to die if you don't help me.'' Cas begged. Ashley looked back to Cas, determination on her face.

'' Cas, count me in.'' Ashley said. Thomas huffed behind her, his hand landing heavily on her shoulder.

'' Fine. If she's going then I'm in to. I'm not about to let my sister have all the fun.'' Thomas said.

'' Then we have no time to loose.'' Cas said. He held out his hands, one landing on each of their shoulders. There was a flash of white light, and then the Zarola household sat empty to all.

 


	4. Fire

The smoke was so thick when Sam barged into the motel room that he was immediately choking on it. His lungs burned with the smoke as coughs were forced through his lungs. His eyes stung, watering in an attempt to keep the smoke out as he worked his way into the room.

'' Dean!'' Sam called out. There was no response, only the crackle of the flames. Sam had to step over a pile of smoldering ceiling tile to reach the first bed, but he realized petty quickly that this wasn't the one he'd left Dean in. This one was already ablaze, the blanket spitting flames and embers into the smoky air. '' DEAN!''

'' S'mmy?'' There was hoarse coughing from Sam's right, and when he looked over there was the outline of a figure he could see through the smoke. Sam reached out, gripping the figure's arm in his small grip.

'' Dean. We need to get out of here before the place comes down on our heads.'' Sam said, pulling on the figures arm. The figure wouldn't budge, but just stood there unwilling to leave. '' Dean?''

'' Sorry little Sammy.'' A female voice said. '' But you're not going to leave without me.'' Sam's grip on the figure was gone, now replaced by a grip of her own on his arm. Sam felt her lift him into the air, letting him hang over the bed as the female figure came into view. She was like any normal girl: blonde hair, blue eyes, rather young, and way to strong for her body stature. Sam struggled in the grip, trying to break free of her hold, but only managed to wind himself. He fell into a violent coughing fit, finding himself gasping for fresh air that wasn't there.

'' Let him go.'' Came a raspy voice from below him.

'' Oh, I'm not letting go of my prize just yet.'' She said. She lifted her free hand, griping Sam's chin to force him to look at her. '' I think he's rather cute like this, don't you?'' She asked. Sam didn't like this one bit. When she smiled Sam reared back, and kicked the lady in the gut as hard as he could. She howled in pain, letting Sam fall to the mattress below him. He landed right next to Dean, who even in his sickened state pushed Sam behind him, and threw an arm out for protection. The lady recovered pretty quickly, eyeing them both with more hate than any person should have. '' Oh. You'll regret that Sam Winchester. You'll regret it.''

'' You're not going to regret anything.'' Dean said, falling into another coughing fit. The room was growing hotter now, feeling more like a sweat box than anything. Sam couldn't breath anymore. No matter how much air he brought into his lungs there just wasn't enough of it for him. There was a crack fro over head, and both of them found ceiling tile raining down on them.

'' Oh, I think you will.'' She said. Her hand shot out in front of her, and Sam heard a choking sound as Dean's hand flew to his neck.

'' Dean?'' Sam's gaze flicked from his brother to the lady. Just who was this bitch anyway? '' Dean!... Stop this, let him go!'' Sam shouted.

'' Oh, you want some to?'' She asked, hand shifting slightly. Sam never felt the choking feeling of hands around his throat, but what he did feel was something heavy come down on top of him.

'' Sam!'' He couldn't see straight now. There was something warm, and wet dripping from his temple. There was a hand thrown over him, and it took him a moment to realize that it was his own brother talking to him. Sam couldn't see Dean through the smoke, but he could feel the arm pressing against him to keep the witch from touching him. He only caught a snippet of it, but he could still hear the witch chanting something. There was a bright light forming in her hands, stretching out like lightning as she held it closer to the brothers. Sam's heart jumped with fear, and he shut his eyes against the onslaught of pain that was about to come. There was a bang, and the sound of a commotion as something wrapped tightly around him. He was vaguely aware of someone whispering something into his ear, and then he fell unconscious, falling victim to the smoke and trauma.

 

\---

 

Dean had only been aware of the flash of light, and the weight of his brother against his side as he was yanked from the bed. Someone was trying to say something to him, but he couldn't hear a word of what he was saying. There was a shout from behind him, this voice belonging to a female, and she sounded frantic. There was a shout of affirmative from the person who had a hold of him, and the next thing he knew the world was dipping dangerously around him as wind rushed in his ears. His grip on Sam was strong, but wasn't strong enough to hold him when they came to a complete stop. Dean slipped from the grip the other person had on him, and Sam slipped from his own. He couldn't control the coughs that escaped his lungs as he doubled over, taking in as large a gulp of air as his lungs would allow.

'' Dean, can you hear me?'' Came a soft voice. It was the girl again, she was calling out to him. There was a cold hand on his head, cooling his burning skin which was hit from both the fire and the fever wracking his body. The hand pulled away, and helped to pull him onto his back. Dean was aware of coughs erupting from beside him, coughs that were hoarse, and sounded rather painful.

'' S'mmy?'' Dean coughed, a hand reaching out in purchase of his brothers much smaller hand. He groped around, finding the hand pretty quickly. He gripped it tight, feeling a firm hold returned as his coughs finally began to slow. Dean kept ahold of the hand, reminding himself that his brother was alright. Well, as alright as someone could be after being trapped in a fire. It wasn't long before Dean felt someone touch his head, and he found it possible to breath better than he could with all that smoke inside of him.

'' Dean, can you here me?'' Came another voice. Dean's vision was still swimming, all the colors of the ceiling and walls mixing together in a sickening swirl.

'' He's going to be sick Cas, do something.''

'' I've already tried. I can't fix this.''

Cas?... What was Cas doing there? Last Dean had heard Cas was off searching for a way to fix this, but he still didn't have anything... Maybe he was the reason he was no longer chocking to death in that smoke. Maybe he was the reason he and Sam weren't already dead.

However, Dean was interupted from his thoughts by a strong nausea that sent him into a downward smile. Bile rose in his throat, and a hand moved to cover his mouth before any could escape.

'' Whoa... Easy there Dean, you're going to be alright.''

 

\---

 

 '' Easy there Dean, you're going to be alright.'' Sam heard Ashley say as she shifted around to Dean's side. Sam pushed himself up, realizing that he was no longer in that burning motel room, and that he could actually breathe now. He was still covered in soot and grime from all the smoke, and what ever head injury he had before was gone, replaced by smooth skin.

'' What happened?'' Sam asked, watching as Ashley tried to pull Dean up to a sitting position. She was already regretting her decision, because Dean had turned many shades paler, and was threatening to vomit down her front. There was rustling behind him, followed by the dumping of a waste basket as Cas stepped around him to hand it to Ashley. She took it with silent thanks, holding it out to Dean.

'' You were both about to die in that building, that's what happened.'' Ashley said. '' If we hadn't gotten there when we did, then you were both goners.'' There was a horrid retching sound, and when she turned back to Dean he had his head buried inside the basket, and was retching up what ever was left in his stomach.

'' But.... the fire, and.'' Sam's gaze flickered from Ashley to Cas. '' Who was that girl?'' He asked.

'' Girl?''

'' There was a girl.'' Dean choked out, head lifting from the trash bin. '' She was trying to kill us, probably would've.''

'' He's right. Almost split my head open.'' Sam said, pointing to where he'd been hit by debris, or what ever had torn his forehead open.

'' Cas, you better tell them.'' Ashley said, looking up to Cas. Sam's gaze followed soon after.

'' Tell us what, Cas? Do you know who that was trying to kill us?'' Sam asked. There was silence for a moment, followed by another painful wretch from Dean.

'' Tell them Cas, or I will.'' Ashley said. '' After all, you're the one who dragged Thomas and I into this.'' She added. Cas finally caved.

'' The girl who was trying to kill you, she's the same witch who placed the curse on you both.'' Cas said.

'' Wait a second... Curse? I thought she used a hex bag on us?'' Sam didn't know what to believe anymore. He knew that he'd seen a hex bag in her hands when he'd been changed, so why was he cursed?

'' The hex bag caused the curse when she finalized the process.'' Cas explained. '' She must've sneaked into your room while you were asleep, and finished the process.''

'' That's great to know and all, but who was the girl?'' Sam asked. True, he was worried what the curse could bring, but he wanted to know who this girl was. If it was as bad as Cas was making it sound, then it may be harder than they thought to change them back.

'' The girl, is the witch known as Baba Yaga, and you both are in grave danger if she finds you.'' Cas said.

'' Baba Yaga?'' Sam remembered something he'd read about her before. She was supposed to be a Russian witch who lived in a hut on two chicken legs. The only thing he truly remembered about her was that she was supposed to be an old lady, and was more of a hermit than an out going person. Just there luck they catch a witch who turns out to cause this much trouble. Why was it every time they got a hunt these things happened?

'' You don't understand just how much danger you're in.'' Ashley chimed in.

'' Baba yaga is a formidable foe. She passes judgement on those she deems guilty. I don't know how, but she's trying everything to pass judgement on you both, and if you're found guilty she's going to kill you.'' Cas said.

'' So then what do we do?'' Dean asked, head lifting from the trash bin.

'' We keep you safe till we can reverse these spells.'' Cas said.

'' We'll be safe here.... Well, for now that is.'' Ashley said. '' My house has proofing on it that should keep her out, but I've never tested it yet.''

'' We'll just have to hope it holds.'' Dean said, finally setting down the bin. He was still pale as a ghost, and Sam silently added a high fever to the list when he saw the way his brother was shaking in his jacket.

'' Come on, lets get him off the floor, and into a bed before he kills over again.'' Ashley suggested. '' Cas, help me get him up?'' She asked. Cas jumped in, grabbing one of Dean's arms to help hoist him up. Sam watched as his brother swayed between them for a moment, then was steady on his feet. '' There's a guest room upstairs, but I don't think he can get up there without falling.'' She said.

'' I'm on it.'' In a flash Cas was gone, leaving a small gust of wind behind.

'' Thanks for the warning.'' Ashley mumbled.


	5. Memory-Sickness

Ashley had hoped that Dean wasn't going to get any worse while he was staying at her place. Truth was it was only the beginning of what was coming for both of them.

It was around noon the next day when Dean nearly took a nose dive walking down the stairs. He was lucky that she was still nearby when he fell, or there'd be a trip to the hospital for him. His fever hadn't gone down at all, no matter how much meds they tried pumping into him. Either way, even if they were helping they wouldn't do much because soon he'd be over the toilet vomiting them back up. Dean was currently leaning back into her couch, remote control for the TV set in hand as he searched for something that didn't suck. Like he'd said a hundred times to them, daytime TV sucks. She'd offered to rent them a few movies or something, but they shot her down before she could tell them that she'd do what ever they needed till Cas had some answers on how to reverse this.

She'd started to notice the changes in Sam as well. There were times where she could tell that mentally he wasn't there. It wasn't the same as when Lucifer had been playing with his head, no this was different. She'd actually had a hand on him when it happened, an she telepathically been able to read the change. Sam's mind went from that of a thirty year olds to a child in the blink of an eye. It only lasted for a minute, and with in that time he'd asked many questions.

'' Where am I?''

'' What's going on?''

'' Where's my brother?''

'' Where's my _dad_?''

Ashley tried to respond to them all, but the one about his dad caught her off guard. Then before she could answer it the real Sam was back, asking what had just happened to him. Ashley told him it was nothing, quickly bookmarking the fact in her head to tell Cas when he stopped by later.

It was about two days later that she head from Thomas, who was still a few days out with the brothers impala. He had called many times saying that they better have money for him when he gets back because it's taking up his good cards to buy gas for the car. Dean must've heard him, because he shouted to deal with it before Ashley hung up.

Ashley glanced towards the clock, noticing that for once Dean had been able to hold down the medicine for more than a few hours. Maybe it would be safe for him to eat something without throwing it right back up. Then again, she didn't want to be the one to clean vomit from the carpet if he couldn't hold it down.

'' What the hell is taking Cas so long?'' She found herself muttering.

'' He may be an angel, but he still has his limits when it comes to this stuff.'' Dean pointed out.

'' There's something extremely wrong with you. Both of you, and you're not worried about it?'' Ashley asked, turning back to face the brothers.

'' She's got a point Dean.'' Sam spoke up. '' Cas has been awhile since his last check in. At least a day or so.'' He pointed out.

'' Maybe he's just held up.'' Dean suggested, a hand snaking around his stomach again. Ashley recognized the gesture, and moved to grab the trash bin. Before she can bend over to grab it Dean's holding up a hand to stop her.

'' Dean?''

'' Save it. There's nothing to come up anymore.'' Dean said. '' I haven't eaten in awhile, so there's nothing left to puke.''

'' That's not a good thing Dean.'' Ashley said. '' If you don't eat then your body will waste away.''

'' And if I do eat then I'm going to throw up again.'' Dean shot back.

'' What ever. Just try to eat something.'' Ashley said.

'' Uh huh.'' Dean mumbled, sinking into the couch cushions with a groan of discomfort. He may not have anything to throw up, but his stomach was still squeezing to push out anything that could be left inside. There was no missing the prying eyes Sam had on him. He knew Sam was worried about him, probably just as much as he was worried about what Ashley told him. While he kept getting sicker, Sam's mind was flashing back to his childhood. He hadn't seen it himself, but Ashley was shaken when she'd told him about the incident. There wasn't anything Dean could do about it except what they were already doing for him. He would keep an eye on it, watch for if it got worse, and if it did he would do what ever he could to help fix things.

For now though, there wasn't anything he could do but rest, and try to pull his way out of the curse whether he could or not.

 

\---

 

It was three days later when Cas finally showed up again at the house.

When he arrived Dean was sitting outside on a fold out chair Ashley had set up for him. She'd mentioned something about setting up a makeshift bed on the couch since he could no longer get up the stairs, so he had to be out of her hair for awhile. There was that, and the fact that his brother was running like a maniac around her yard.

'' Dean.'' The angels voice caught him off guard at first, but he soon recognized who it was and relaxed back into the chair.

'' So you finally showed your face. Was starting to think you bailed on us Cas.'' Dean mumbled.

'' I'm sorry. I've been held up searching for her.'' Cas said.

'' Searching for her? I thought you were searching for way's to find her.'' Dean said, his head turning up to face him.

'' I am, but I am searching for her as I go.'' Cas said. Dean let a sigh pass his lips, turning his head back to see Sam fall back in the grass. He was pulling at the green blades, letting them fly from his hand in the breeze. '' Baba Yaga is in the wind. None of the angels have spotted her, and neither have the few other people I can trust.'' Cas said.

'' So you got nothing.'' Dean said.

'' Precisely.'' Cas said. The angels eyes drifted towards the youngest Winchester, his face screwing up in worry at the sight of him acting childish. '' How long has Sam been like this?'' Cas asked.

'' He's been like that for about an hour now. The longest he's reverted in the past week.'' Dean said. There was no hiding the worry behind his voice. He was just as worried as the angel at his shoulder was. He was growing worse every day, the sickness ravaging his body to the point he couldn't even stand without help. Sam's memory was coming and going as it pleased. There would be a few hours where he was himself, and then he'd revert for awhile before remembering everything again. His bouts were coming more frequently with every passing day, just like his bouts of sickness. '' I'm worried Cas. This spell.... this curse, it's killing us.'' Dean said.

'' That's why I'm searching as fast as I can.'' Cas said. '' I have a lead on the other side of the country. There may be a spell to draw her out, but it will take time before I can learn if it will work or not.'' He said.

'' Do it... Do what ever you have to.'' Dean said.

'' I will.'' There was a gush of air, and the sound of flapping wings. When Dean looked back Cas was gone, an empty place filling where he'd been standing. He looked back, watching as Sam stood from the grass and began to run around again with child like excitement.

'' It must be fun.'' Dean looked back again, seeing Ashley step through the door with a bottle of water in hand. '' Getting to see your brother at a young age again. I never got to have a younger sibling.'' She said.

'' It would be great if the reason wasn't because of a curse.'' Dean said. '' It's not natural for your brother, who's supposed to be only four years younger, to be more like 25 years younger.''

'' We'll fix this.'' Ashley said, holding out the water bottle for him. '' Now drink this. You need to stay hydrated.'' She dropped the bottle in his lap. Dean eyed the bottle, wondering if he'd be able to keep it down. He'd barley eaten in days, let alone eat. Any time he did, he'd be lucky to keep more than a few mouthfuls down. '' Dean?'' He hadn't realized just how much he'd zoned out. He looked up towards Ashley, but all he saw was a blur. He rubbed at his eyes to see if it helped to clear them, but nothing happened. They were still blurry.

'' I'm fine.'' He mumbled. '' Just... just a bit blurry.'' Dean felt the cool touch of something on his forehead. He tried to pull away, but found that Ashley had thrown her other hand behind his head so he couldn't get away from her. He shivered from the touch, wanting nothing more than to pull away from her to cower in the warmth of his jacket.

'' Your fever spiked again Dean.'' Ashley frowned, finally pulling away from him. '' It's pretty high. Better get you inside to rest.'' She said. She offered a hand to pull him up, but he smacked it away.

'' I can get up on my own.'' Dean said.

'' Can you?'' Ashley asked. She was right, he knew that he couldn't get up on his own. His body was to tired to move as it was, so how was he getting up? He still tried, starting with pushing on the arm rest of the chair to get to his feet. He was up for maybe a few seconds, then his legs gave out. He went down, hitting the porch hard with a groan.

'' Dean!'' Ashley knelt beside him, hands hovering close as Dean attempted to push himself up. She heard footsteps on the stairs, and when she looked up tot eh front of the porch Sam was standing there, shock across her face. '' Sam?''

'' What happened?'' Sam asked, taking a hesitant step forward. '' Dean, you alright?''

'' I'm fine.'' Dean said.

'' His fever spiked again.'' Ashley said. The look Sam gave him was priceless. '' Sam, go get my brother. I can't carry Dean by myself.'' Ashley said.

'' On it.'' Sam ran for the door, opening the screen to run inside. When the screen door banged against the frame Ashley made a move to get Dean into a sitting position.

'' Dean, I need you to work with me for a minute.'' Ashley said. '' Try to stand up with me. Lean on me if you must.''

'' I can't promise anything.'' Dean said.

'' Just try OK.'' Ashley slipped her arm under Dean's, putting as much of her strength behind it as she could to help lift him. She had him to his feet by the time that Sam returned to the porch with Thomas. '' Thomas, help me out here.'' Ashley said.

'' What happened?'' Thomas asked, slinging Dean's other arm over his shoulder.

'' Fever spiked again. It's really high.'' Ashley said.

'' We need to bring it down. Get him out of this jacket when he's inside.'' Thomas said.

'' It's already cold as it is, are you trying to kill me?'' Dean asked.

'' If we don't bring you temp down you will die'' Ashley said, dragging the oldest Winchester towards the door. '' I swear, one of these days you boys will be the death of me.'' She mumbled.

'' Knowing the luck people around us have, it will.'' Dean mumbled. Ashley and Thomas chose to ignore that, walking in through the door. They both knew of the luck that most people had when they got involved with the Winchesters. That never stopped either of them from helping them out when they needed the help. As it was, they were some of the last people that were left that still trusted either of them.

When they finally got into the house, Ashley took Dean straight to the couch where the make shift bed was set up. Ashley basically dropped him into the cushions, letting him relax into the material with a groan of discomfort.

'' Thomas, get him out of that jacket while I get an ice pack.'' Ashley said.

'' Sure.'' It only took them about five minutes to have Dean out of his jacket, and laying back with the ice pack pressed against his head. His cheeks had grown a dark hue, portraying just how bad his fever had grown. He was still clenching a hand over his stomach, a sign that he was ready to throw up again. Sam had already grabbed the trash bin, and had set it beside the couch for Dean to reach if he did end up sick again. Sam sat on the other end of the couch, watching as Dean slipped into a fitful sleep. There was a distant look in the younger Winchester eyes. A look that Ashley had seen in her fathers eyes the day they lost her sister. Sam was afraid. There was no hiding the fear he had of loosing his brother. Then again, he had to be afraid himself. He was slowly reverting back to a kid, and it was growing worse and worse as time passed. It wouldn't be long until the Sam Winchester she knew was gone, replaced by one she'd never met.

She needed to talk to Cas. He may know something by now.

'' Ashley?'' Thomas questioned.

'' Keep an eye on them Thomas.'' Ashley said.

'' What are you going to do?'' He asked.

'' I'm gonna talk to an old friend.'' She said. She walked out the door, already planning what she had in mind to ask the angel when he arrived.


	6. We Need Answers

It hadn't taken the angel long to respond to Ashley's call. Cas appeared before her, clearly a little disheveled, but he was there.

'' What happened?'' Cas asked.

'' Cas, things are getting worse... Much worse.'' Ashley said.

'' I know.'' Cas said. '' I spoke with Dean only an hour ago.''

'' You did?'' Ashley mumbled. '' Then, what did you tell him, because there's no way he's telling me now.'' Ashley said.

'' I'm getting closer. There may be a spell that we can use to bring her out, but I still haven't found what we'd need to cast it.'' Cas said. '' It may take another day or two.''

'' Cas, we may not have another day or two. Dean nearly went down on me just from trying to get him into the house, and Sam's memories are starting to go more and more frequently. To sum it up, we don't have much time to save either of them.'' Ashley said. '' We need to figure something out before one or the other goes.''

'' You know this as much as I do. I'm getting close,  I just have to keep looking.'' Cas said.

'' Then keep looking. There's no time left, we need to stop this.'' Ashley mumbled. '' If they die, then we've let that witch win the fight.''

'' I will do what I can. You must keep an eye on them, and tell me if something happens.'' Cas told her.

'' I will.'' Ashley responded. With that Cas gave a quick smile, and then he was gone in a silent wind leaving behind nothing to prove he'd been there. Ashley turned back to the house, new worry filling her as she gazed at the lump on her couch through the window. Could she really keep these boys from being killed by this curse?... She had to... If she didn't then she was no good of a friend to them. So with a quiet sigh, she returned to the house.

 

\---

 

_I'll be seeing you both soon, Sam._

Sam's eyes shot open at the sound of the voice. He didn't recognize who it was, or who it could be. It was so strange, and at the same time it was very drawing. It wanted to see him, she wanted to see them both. He, and Dean.

There was that feeling again. That feeling of his memories slipping away again. Starting with the newest ones, the last being when he was only five. Then his mind was that of a five year old's again. He saw the world differently like this. Everything was different compared to how it was when he was grown. Everything was new, interesting, and down right fantastic in his eyes, but why was his brother out cold on the couch. He didn't remember Dean needing to sleep on the couch before, so why was he now.

'' Dean?'' Sam mumbled, sliding out of the chair that he'd slept in overnight. Dean never moved, even when Sam's calls got louder. He just slept like a baby. '' Dean, wake up.'' Sam said, shoving his brother enough to move him. Dean still didn't wake up, but Sam didn't like the way that he felt. His skin was really hot, like it had been lit on fire. Sam didn't know what to do that could help him. He knew Dean was sick, but he didn't know the first thing in helping him get better. Maybe that nice lady that was helping them would know. She was really nice, and pretty to Sam.

So he ran off in search of the pretty lady.

 

\---

 

Ashley had been up almost the entire night doing research with Thomas about the witch Baba Yaga. So far, they'd learned about who she was, the legend she's tied to, and how she gets around. The legend says she flies around in a mortar and pestal, and uses a broom to sweep up her tracks. It also states that her house, which is no bigger than a hut, is described as being alive. The house is tied to her, and can move around on two chicken legs that serve as posts when it's not in motion.

There was a loud bang to her right, and Ashley's head shot up out of the tomb she'd been using to read up on Baba Yaga's tale.

'' What is it?'' She mumbled, mind muddled by sleep as she tried to bring herself around. She rubbed at her eyes, clearing what sleep was left in them as she turned to face her brother. He was holding out a cup of piping hot coffee for her, which she took without a second thought. '' Thanks.'' She mumbled, taking a grateful sip of it.

'' You seriously need a good nights rest little Ash.'' Thomas said.

'' It's Ashley, and I'm fine.'' She protested.

'' You're not fine. This is stressing you out more than it is the brothers out there.'' Thomas said, thumb pointing over his shoulder to the room where they were sleeping. '' You need a good solid 8 hours.''

'' I said I'm fine Thomas. We need to help figure out how to get rid of that curse.'' Ashley said.

'' And all you're finding is lore on this witch.'' Thomas said. '' Go get some sleep Ashley, I'll keep pushing.'' Thomas said.

'' Thomas-''

'' Ashley, I'm still three years older than you. Dad's not here to stop me from bossing you around, so get your ass in gear and get some sleep.'' Thomas said. Ashley didn't protest after that, standing from the chair she sat in to leave. '' There you go, and I don't want to see you come back in here for another eight hours.''

'' What ever.'' Ashley shouted over her shoulder. She turned out the door, and was met by Sam who almost ran into her legs had he not stopped himself in time. '' Sam?''

'' Dean won't wake up.'' Sam said. Ashley had to make sure which Sam she was talking to, so she set a hand on his shoulder. Through her telepathy, she found that she was talking to what she liked to call kid Sammy. Sam had flown the coop for the time being.

'' Sam. Dean needs his rest. He's very sick right now, so sick that if he doesn't rest he won't get better.'' Ashley said. '' So promise me that you won't wake him up. I want you to let him sleep, and let him wake up when he's ready.'' She added.

'' But, he's...'' Sam looked back to the room, worry covering his face.

'' Look, why don't I check in on him, get a look for myself.'' Ashley suggested, hoping to give some ease to the confused boy in front of her. Sam looked directly at her, a look of surprise in his face. 

'' Really?''

'' Really.'' Ashley said, walking past Sam to check on Dean. Sam followed close behind like a lost puppy. When Ashley walked into the room her eyes shot directly over to the sleeping Winchester on her couch. Like Sam had told her Dean was out cold, still sleeping of the fever from the day before. However, she could tell just from standing in the doorway that something was wrong. He was rather pale, even more so than yesterday, but his cheeks still held that rosy hue of fever. '' OK, somethings up here.'' Ashley mumbled. There was movement to her right, and then Sam was stepping past her. '' Sam?''

'' Somethings wrong with him Ashley.'' He'd used her name this time. The real Sam was back at least for a little while.

'' I can see that. He's gotten worse again.'' She mumbled, taking quick steps towards the couch. She knelt down to eye level with Dean, quickly laying a hand across his forehead. His fever had gone up for sure, and it was dangerously high. Turning towards the coffee table, she gripped the ear thermometer she kept sitting there. She didn't waste a second in shoving it into his ear. She waited patiently for it to beep, and by the time it was done Dean was starting to stir. She pulled it back, waiting for the numbers to pop up, and when they did the thermometer slipped from her hand.

106.5. That shouldn't be the temperature a person should run. He could die unless she got it to come down soon.

'' OK... OK, it's going to be alright... Uh, Sam, I need you to go get my brother for me.'' Ashley said.

'' It's that bad?'' Sam asked.

'' It's out of my control Sam. He's going to the hospital before this thing kills him.'' Ashley said. Sam didn't waste another second running towards the study. Ashley worked on getting Dean to come all the way around, slapping the side of his face lightly. '' Come on Dean, you need to wake up for me.'' It took another few seconds, but soon blood shot eyes opened to lock on hers.

'' Wha.... Ash, what are you-''

'' No time, I need you to work with me Dean. Can you do that?'' Ashley asked, already pushing the thin blanket off of him.

'' Don't think I can.'' Dean said. '' Body feels like mush.''

'' That's because your temperatures dangerously high Dean.'' Ashley informed. '' I need to get it down, and you're going to the hospital.''

'' No hospital.'' Dean mumbled as Ashley pulled him up to a sitting position.

'' Yes hospital. I swear, all you Winchesters are stubborn.'' Ashley mumbled, slipping a hand under Dean's arm to hoist him up. It was hard, but she was able to get him up on unsteady legs. However, the second they tried to take a step Dean almost fell over. Ashley barely caught him, cursing under her breath as she tried to hold him up. She was aware of Dean's arm shaking against her hold, trembling like a leaf in the wind as he attempted to pull himself up. '' Dean?'' 

'' Somethings wrong.'' Dean panted out.

'' Dean?''

'' Ashley, somethings wrong, I-'' Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell free of Ashley's arms. Dean crashed to the floor, lading on his side.

'' Dean!'' Ashley went to help him back up, but pulled her hand back when she saw what was happening. Dean's fever had pushed him over the edge into a seizure, and a rather violent one at that. Ashley fell at his side, watching helplessly as he convulsed on the floor. '' Thomas!... THOMAS! WE NEED HELP!''

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Seizure

'' THOMAS! I NEED HELP IN HERE NOW!'' Ashley screamed, panic filling her mind as the scene before her spiraled out of control.

Dean was currently in the throws of a major seizure, shaking so much that she could feel the floor vibrate every time he kicked the ground, or his arm hit off the carpet. She had to slip a couch pillow under his head, afraid that he'd get a concision if she didn't.

'' ASH!'' Thomas came running into the room, panic in his own voice as his eyes laid on what was going on. Sam followed soon after, and was pushing past Thomas to run towards his brother.

'' DEAN!'' Sam fell by his brothers side, helpless to do anything as Dean seized.

'' What the hell happened!?'' Thomas yelled, already searching for what she hoped was either a phone, or his car keys.

'' His fever spiked. It went up really high. I tried to get him up to get to the car, but he went down, and then this.'' Ashley said, turning back towards Dean. She looked into his eyes, watching the white fear that was there. He made a choking noise as white foam began to slip past his lips. Ashley's fears were pushing up through, choking her as she pulled Dean onto his side the best she could with him still in the worst of the seizure. '' Please, Thomas, get the car!'' She cried out. '' Get the car!''

'' I'm going!'' Thomas threw the door open, letting the screen slam shut as he ran down the walkway towards their car.

'' Dean?'' Sam watched his brother, afraid that he was loosing him right here. Dean had been sick before, but never had he ever been sick enough to be thrown into a seizure as bad as this.

'' Sam?'' Ashley called out. '' I need you to stay with me right now. Don't go bailing on me, I need you to focus so we can help Dean.'' Ashley said. Sam looked up to her, his head shaking like mad as he looked back down to Dean. '' Sam, I need for you to try as hard as you can to get ahold of Cas. He can help us here, so please try.'' Ashley said. Sam looked back towards Dean, a look of terror passing back over his face. '' Sam?''

'' Dean, he.'' Sam stood, backing towards the wall where he stood. He pressed himself against it, eyes flashing terror as they welled with tears. His memory was slipping again. Kid Sammy was coming back, and was here to stay for some time. '' Dean!'' Sam curled in on himself, sliding down to the floor to curl his arms around his legs.

'' OK. We've just lost Sam.'' Ashley murmured. She turned her attention back towards Dean, who's seizure was finally starting to wane. He was slowly coming out of it, the jerks slowing to a halt as he finally stopped shaking. '' Dean?'' Ashley turned him back onto his back, almost straddling him to look into his face. His eyes were still rolled back into his head, but they soon closed. She let a hand hover over his mouth, checking to make sure that he was still breathing. It wasn't long before she felt a hot breath against her palm. '' Dean, come on, wake up.'' Ashley said, fear laced in her voice. Dean was still motionless, never making a sound as Ashley's panic pushed over the edge. She gasped, tears of fear leaking out as she looked up to the door. Thomas was running back in, already eyeing her as he ran through the screen door.

'' Ashley, get back.'' Thomas wasted no time in slipping his arms up under Dean's still form. With a little effort, he was able to lift him into the air, his head falling back as he began to walk back to the door. Ashley threw the door open, holding it long enough to let Thomas through, then going back for Sam. Sam was still curled up on himself, crying into his knees with sobs that wracked his whole body.

'' Sam, come on now. We're leaving.'' Ashley said, scooping the boy into her arms. This was just wrong in her eyes. Here she was, carrying a person who was supposed to be thirty something by now, but he was trapped in the body of a five year old while his memory was failing him. It was scaring her to think that a spell could be the downfall of the same brothers who'd helped her save Thomas all those years ago. She just hped that they would be OK in the end, when all was said and done. Pushing her feelings aside, she made her way towards the car where Thomas was already laying Dean across the back seat.

 

\---

 

It's been two hours now since they had heard anything about Dean's condition. When they'd arrived, carrying a half dead Dean, the doctors had immediately whisked him away on a gurney. Of course they'd been pulled aside, and asked what had happened to him. They did their best to explain that Dean had been sick, and had simply had a seizure. The doctor was concerned about the seizure, saying that he would do what he could to help their friend. So here they are, waiting in chairs that made their backs hurt for any word on how the eldest Winchester was fairing. In the amount of time that had passed the real Sam had come and gone. He was reverting for longer, and those reverted times were growing closer together. Right now he seemed to be himself, but that could change any time now. Ashley found herself dozing in her chair as a doctor finally came in to see them.

'' Are you three here for a mister Adam's?'' The doctor questioned. Ashley jumped at the name, having to remind herself that it was the name they'd checked Dean in under.

'' Yeah. Yes, we're here for him.'' Ashley said, jumping up from her chair. '' How is he?''

'' You may want to sit down. I don't think any of you are going to like what I'm about to tell you.'' Ashley nodded her head in understanding, turning back towards the chairs to take a seat. The doctor took a seat close to her while he set his file on the table.

'' So, what's wrong with him?'' Thomas asked, already knowing what the answer may be.

'' I hate to tell you, but your friend is dying.'' The doctor said.

'' What?''

'' The fever he's been running has shot up to a temperature that in all means should've killed him by now. He's slipped into a coma, and now it would seem that his heart is threatening to give out.'' The doctor explained. You could've heard a pin drop in the room. It was so quiet, so still, and nerve wracking. Ashley glanced back for a second, eyeing her brother who was watching with wide eyes. Sam was returning the gaze through wide eyes of his own. '' To put it out there, I don't think your friend will last the week. The best we can do is keep him comfortable, watch for signs of improvement, and keep the antibiotics going. It's about the only hope he's got now if his heart doesn't give out first.'' He said.

'' But.... Can you save him?'' Ashley asked.

'' We will do what we can, but if you look at the percentages of survival, I give him about a 25% chance to live.'' The doctor said. Ashley's heart sunk deep in her chest. They were truly out of time. There was nothing more she could do to protect these boys. They were both going to die, whether physically, or mentally, they were both going to die. There was someone beside her now, and when she looked down there was Sam.

'' Can we see him?'' Sam asked, his voice trembling. He felt like his heart was being torn apart. Dean was dying, he was going to die, and they still didn't have a way to save him, or himself. Cas wasn't going to be fast enough this time. They were both going to be too far gone, and there would be no pulling them back. '' I want to see him. Please.''

'' Visiting hours are almost over, but I can give you five minutes.'' The doctor said.

'' I'll go with you.'' Ashley said to Sam. '' I need to see for myself if I can get through to him.'' She added silently.

'' His room is this way if you would follow me.'' The doctor said, turning to lead them out the door. Ashley told Thomas to stay behind until they returned. He didn't like the idea, but he still stayed behind anyway. The doctor lead them down the long hallway filled with recovery rooms. The numbers matched the floor they were on, reading numbers like 203 and so on. The doctor stopped at the end of the hall, opening a door for them. '' He's in there.'' He said. Sam ran past Ashley's legs to run into the room. She stood back for a moment afraid to see what she'd find beyond the door. With a final push, she walked into the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. We're Loosing Him.

The only sound Ashley heard when she entered the ICU room was the beeping of the heart monitor hooked to Dean's chest. The beep was steady, and slow. It only served as proof as to just how bad he'd gotten in the last week. He couldn't even breath on his own anymore. The doctors had to insert a breathing tube that stuck out between his lips. Her heart went out to him, afraid that they were going to loose him right there. Sam was already beside the bed, pulling up the closest chair to sit beside him. She couldn't sense any change, meaning that the curse hadn't done anything to him yet. She could see that he was very anxious, and worried just by looking at him. Ashley wanted to assure him that he was going to be fine, but she had nothing to say. There was no telling which way this was going to go when it was all said and done.

'' Sam?''

'' We need to find this bitch.'' Sam said. There was anger behind his voice, anger that he'd had his whole life. She'd seen it herself the first time they hunted together, and she'd never forgotten the anger she saw that night. '' She's going to pay for doing this to us.''

'' She will pay Sam, but there's no way you can take her on the way you are now.'' Ashley said.

'' I don't care.'' Sam spun around in the chair to eye her. He turned back, speaking softly. '' I need to help him. I don't care if I can't.''

'' I understand.'' Ashley said. She reached for the second chair in the room, dragging it to rest on the other side of the bed. She sat there, pulling the chair closer to the bed. She resisted the urge to reach out and take one of Dean's hands in her own. It wasn't her place to do so. Yet at the same time she wanted to know what he was feeling. She was the only person in this entire hospital who could still talk to him, and she wanted to so badly. In the end she gave in, reaching out as fast as she could to take his hand in her own. Sam was watching her from across the bed, a look of curiosity on his face. He must be curious as to what his brother is feeling now to. Then again, who wouldn't when their only family was in a coma. Ashley reached as deep as she could into Dean's thoughts, but all she met was black. She tried harder, but still found nothing but black nothingness. So she tried again, but this time set a hand on his head. She felt exactly was he was feeling almost immediately. It was like being slammed by a brick wall made of nothing but fear, worry, and panic. Dean was afraid. He was scared that he was going to die. He was so scared that he'd never be there for Sam anymore. He was afraid he'd never wake up again, that this would be his death bed.

'' Ashley?'' Sam's voice caught her off guard as she pulled back from Dean faster than she thought she had. '' You alright?''

'' Yeah, uh.'' Ashley felt her hands trembling as she set them in her lap. She blinked back a single tear, and then found that she had to wipe it away. '' I'm fine.''

'' What did you see?'' Sam asked.

'' Sam, you-''

'' Ashley, what did you see?'' He asked again, a stronger tone behind his words. Ashley really didn't want to tell Sam, but this was his brother they were talking about. Sam had a right to know what she'd found.

'' I saw what he's feeling.'' Ashley said.

'' And?''

'' He's afraid... Dean's scared that he's let you down, and that he's going to die before he can change you back from what ever curse that witch has put on you both.'' Ashley looked back over to the sleeping Winchester. '' Most of all. He's afraid he's going to die.'' She mumbled. '' I know I would if I were in his shoes.''

'' We can't let him die Ashley.'' Sam mumbled. '' We'll find a way. Before this curse takes us both, we'll find a way.''

'' I know we will.'' They two sat in silence for the last of their time allowed to stay with Dean. The only noise being the beeping of the heart monitor, and the gush of air from the ventilator.

 

\---

 

_You're getting closer to me Sam. It's only a matter of time._

_You want to go just like your brother. You want to leave this world like him._

_You can't save him. It's already too late._

_You both are MINE!_

Sam's eyes shot open as the last of the dream began to fade away. It was that voice again. It was the voice of the witch. The voice of Baba Yaga. She was after him again. Was she closing in on their location? Did she know they had little time left like this? What ever the case, these dreams were happening more and more often, and they weren't getting any better.

'' Sam?'' There was a voice from his right, and when he looked over he saw Ashley and Thomas watching him from another set of hospital chairs. That's right, they'd slept in the hospital overnight. Because Dean was in the hospital now. Because he was dying. Because they were loosing them both, and they still had no way to track down the witch. '' You alright?'' Ashley asked, watching him for a moment with tired eyes. Sam rubbed at his own, trying to get the sleep out of them as he yawned.

'' I'm fine.'' He said.

'' I call bull.'' Thomas said. '' You totally aren't ok.''

'' Sam, you look like hell.'' Ashley said.

'' And I said I'm fine.'' Sam said. Ashley still didn't believe him, but let the subject drop.

'' What ever. I need some real food.'' Ashley stood from the chair, her back popping from the uncomfortable position she'd been sitting in. '' I'll get you gys something if you want anything.'' She said.

'' I'm good.'' Sam said, curling back up for some sleep.

'' Thomas?''

'' I'll be fine.'' He said. '' Hey. Better go see how Dean's doing before you leave.''

'' There's no visitors for another three hours.'' Ashley pointed out. '' But I'll try.'' She smirked. Thomas returned the look, and then Ashley turned the corner with three things on her mind. She wanted a real meal, she had to check on Dean, and she needed to contact Cas. Ashley got about as far as the main desk on this floor before a siren went off. There was a flashing light across from her, and two doctors shoved past her to run for one of the far rooms. Ashley watched what room they were running to, remembering that that hall was where Deans room was at. Her heart went numb when the doctors turned into the room, followed closely by a crash cart. '' Oh God.'' Ashley didn't even realize she was running until she was beside the door watching the doctors around the bed.

Dean was in the middle, his body being pocked and prodded as the doctors searched desperately for a pulse. They couldn't find one, and were working CPR on his chest as they charged the crash cart.

'' Still no pulse.'' One of the doctors yelled.

'' Shock him in three... two... one... and shock.'' Dean's body jerked off the bed for a moment, then fell still once again. There was no change on the monitor, or a change in his condition as the doctors resumed CPR.

'' Miss. You can't be here.'' A nurse called out to her.

'' Leave me.'' She said.

'' But miss-''

'' He's my friend!'' Ashley snapped. '' More like family. I can't loose him, please.'' She hated begging, but she wasn't leaving this spot till Dean had a heart beat again. The nurse huffed with annoyance. She brushed it off, and turned from the door to rush for some meds that could save his life. Ashley stood planted where she stood, watching the doctors shock Dean again, and again, and again. Just how much could his heart truly take? She was ready to run in there and scream for them to save him, but her feet were glued where they stood.

'' Still no pulse.'' A nurse called out. '' What now?''

'' Continue compressions. We're not loosing him.'' The lead doctor said, turning back to retrieve a vile of medicine on the cart. He drew the clear liquid out, and stuck the syringe right into Dean's chest. That combined with another shock was enough to bring a jump to the monitor. The jump was small, but it was proof that he was still fighting. Dean was still fighting for his life at the moment.

'' We have a pulse.'' A nurse called out.

'' Not strong enough. Give me ten cc's-'' Ashley turned from the room, pressing her back to the wall where she slid down to sit. Dean was OK. He wasn't out of the woods yet, but he was OK. She felt her own heart clench painfully in her chest as she laid a hand over it. Why was she feeling this way? She hadn't read him like the other night, hell, she hadn't even been close enough to read him. Why was she so scared to loose him now? Her throat constricted as her other hand flew to cover her mouth. She tried to hold back her own fears, but after seeing Dean almost die on her twice in the last 24 hours she could no longer do so. She was overtaken by the fear, and could no longer hold herself up as her walls crumbled.

'' Ashley?'' There was a soft voice speaking to her. She couldn't see who it was, but felt hands on her wrists. The hands pulled hers away from her face, revealing her brothers face. He was watching her with worried eyes. Sam was standing over his shoulder, curious eyes flipping from her, to Dean's room, then back again. Definitely kid Sammy. '' Hey. What's the matter? What happened?'' He asked, already guessing what must've happened in there moments ago.

'' Dean... He... T-Thomas, we're loosing him.'' She sobbed, tears rolling down her face. '' We're loosing Dean, and there's nothing I can do.'' She said.

'' Yes there is.'' Thomas said, whipping the tears away with the pad of his thumb. '' There ware ways you can save him. Ashley, go find Cas. Get out of here, and go find him.'' He said.

'' But I don't know-''

'' He called from a pay phone a few miles north of here. He said he needed to talk with you personally.'' Thomas said. Ashley only nodded at him, and then accepted the grip Thomas had on her to get her off the floor. Ashley was unsteady for a moment, but soon had her footing again. '' Go find him. Find out what he needs, and maybe then we can end this stupid curse.'' Thomas said. '' Because frankly, I'm getting sick of this witch trying to kill the people who saved me.'' He admitted. Ashley let a smile out at that, squeezing his hands in her own.

'' Watch over Dean till I come back.'' She said.

'' I will.'' Thomas said. '' Sam to.'' He added, looking down towards Sam who was still watching the doctors working on Dean. Ashley turned away, her heart still aching as she strode away from the room. She didn't know if it was her new mindset or not, but she could swear that the heart ache faded the further she got from Dean.


	9. There Is A Cure

Ashley's heartache was gone the second she stepped foot outside the hospital. It was like taking a breath of fresh air for the first time. It was unbelievable that just walking outside made her feel this much better. Why had she felt that way in the first place? It must have something to do with when she'd touched Dean's mind the other night. What ever the case, she felt alright, or mostly alright now. She had to find Cas, and find out why he was desperate to get ahold of her.

'' I've been waiting for you.'' Ashley jumped out of her skin at the voice behind her. She turned, heart pounding as she laid eyes on Cas himself. '' I was worried you wouldn't come out.''

'' Dammit Cas! Don't do that ever again, you hear me?'' Ashley warned.

'' I didn't do anything.'' He said.

'' What ever.'' She grumbled. '' Just, come over here. No one needs to hear what you found.'' Ashley grabbed Cas's arm, pulling him towards where she'd left her car parked. The safest place to talk was a place they wouldn't be heard. Ashley popped the drivers side door open, unlocking the other door for Cas as they climbed in. When her door was shut, she immediately turned towards Cas. '' So why'd you call my brother saying you needed me?'' She asked.

'' I have a way to bring them back.'' Cas said.

'' You can save them?''

'' Not me.'' Cas said. Ashley gave him a dumbfounded look.

'' OK. If not me, than who?'' Ashley asked.

'' It's you.'' Cas said. Now Ashley was confused.

'' What?''

'' Your power Ashley.'' Cas said. '' You can reach into their minds, read their thoughts, their memories, send your own messages.''

'' Yeah. I know what my powers do Cas, it comes with the package.'' Ashley said. '' But why do I have to do it?''

'' Your powers can reach into either of their minds, and lock onto the curse hidden inside. Through that, I can draw her out to us.'' He said.

'' Then what?'' She asked.

'' Then I trap her, and we put an end to this curse.'' Cas said. '' It's the only way that I've found that won't kill either Sam or Dean.''

'' But, you said that I need to reach into one of their heads, which means.'' Ashley stared down Cas with an incredulous look. '' Cas, no.''

'' It's the only way.''

'' I can't go prying through their minds like that. I can't just reach in their and find the curse.'' Ashley said.

'' We can't save them if you don't.'' Cas said.

'' Cas. You've never had to rip through a persons memories, their thoughts, and the things they burry so deep down that they're never seen again. I can't put Sam and Dean through that. What ever I see, they'll see, and they'll see everything.'' She said. '' I'm sorry.''

'' Please, Ashley.'' Cas reached out, a hand resting on her shoulder. '' If you don't do this then we loose them. If you will do it, then we save them, and can help them past what ever you find inside.'' Cas said. Ashley looked away, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. '' Ashley, it's for the best.'' Ashley looked up to him, worry hidden in her brown eyes.

'' Cas. If I do this, they will be saved, right?'' Ashley asked.

'' I will do what ever it takes to save them, but you have to find the curse inside of them.'' Ashley thought long and hard. She knew she couldn't do this to Dean. The stress alone could kill him after reaching into his head like that. So that left Sam. She didn't want to do this, but if it would save them.... She had no choice. They were going to die, Sam, Dean, and then there would be nothing left. '' Please Ashley, you have to do this. For Sam, and for Dean.'' Ashley looked up to Cas.

'' If It will save them. Then I'll do it, but you have to promise me that you can save them both when I've found her.'' Ashley said.

'' I will.'' Cas said.

'' Good. Set up at my place. Do what ever you have to, and then I'll bring Sam over tonight.'' She said.

'' I will be swift.'' With the flap of invisible wings Cas was gone, leaving Ashley alone in the car. She still didn't want to do this, but it was the only way. So Ashley pushed back her worries, and pulled over the seat belt. It was time to get some real food like she'd said she was before.

 

\---

 

The sun was starting to set, and Ashley felt the pit in her stomach grow as she looked across the room towards Sam. Since the incident hours ago, Sam hadn't left Dean's side. Whether it was kid Sammy, or the real Sam in there, he wouldn't leave.

'' It's almost time Ashley.'' Thomas said, eyeing his sister from the wall. Ashley's eyes were still on the brothers, the words the doctor told her still running through her head.

'' I know Thomas.''

_'' Your friend is dangerously close to death. His heart is starting to give out, as well as other organs. We are no longer tracking any brain activity. The best we can do at this point is keep him comfortable until it's time.''_

The doctors had tried to prepare them for what was going to come, but none of them were ready to admit that Dean was a goner. Ashley kept telling herself that she could save him, but now even that hope was starting to fly out the window. She didn't know if she could save him. It may already be too late.

'' Sam. It's time.'' Ashley said. Sam never moved, keeping his grip on Dean's hand tight and firm. '' Sam?''

'' I'm not leaving him.'' Sam said. '' I can't loose Dean.''

'' Sam, you know what has to be done.'' Thomas said, pushing off the wall. '' It's the only way to save him.''

'' What if he dies while I'm gone? I can't loose him like that. I just can't.'' Sam said, his grip tightening on Deans hand.

'' Sam.'' Ashley stepped towards the bed, finding her own place beside Dean. She was scared when she saw the pale look on his face, and wondered just how long he actually had. She never bothered to stop herself from reaching out, and laying a hand on his forehead. She only felt darkness, and despair. Then She dug deeper, or as deep as she was willing to go, and found the fear and panic hidden with his consciousness. Dean was still scared, but it was getting worse. He was terrified, and was going to die unless they left now. '' We have to go now. Cas is waiting for us.'' She said.

'' I know.'' Sam said. His grip on Dean's hand tightened for a second, before he finally pulled back. '' Don't die on me. You can't leave us Dean.'' Sam whispered as he pushed the chair back.

'' Come on, we have no time to waist.'' Ashley said, turning to leave. Sam walked in front of her, taking short steps as he reached the door. When Ashley passed her brother she gripped his arm in the tightest hold she could.

'' Ashley?''

'' Don't let him leave us. Not until I have Baba Yaga out.'' She said. '' Promise me you will.''

'' I will do what I can.'' Thomas said. '' Now get out there and save these two.''

'' Thank you Thomas.'' Ashley let go of Thomas's arm, and turned to leave the ICU. It was time to see is she was truly up to the task of saving the brothers.

 

\---

 

Cas had finished making the last of the circle by the time the front door opened.

'' I've been waiting for you.'' Cas said, turning to see the two walk in the room. The youngest of the two families that he'd met all those years ago. He remembered when he'd met Dean and Sam for the first time. They'd been so much different then they were now. He could remember the first time he met the Zarola's as well. They'd been a tricky duo of siblings that's for sure. The way these siblings worked together was astounding, and it still shocked Dean to this day how well they worked in these situations. Now that was going to be put to the test.

'' It took some convincing to get him out the door.'' Ashley said, motioning to the boy at her side. Cas looked down, eyeing Sam who was digging the toe of his shoe into the ground as he looked at the floor. '' He's reverted again. He's been like that since I got him out the door.'' Ashley said.

'' I see.'' Cas mumbled. Sam turned up to look at him, curious eyes watching him as he moved to grab him.

'' What're you doin?'' Sam questioned, backing up as Cas approached.

'' Sam, I need you to listen to everything that I have to say.'' Cas said.

'' She told me this would save Dean. Is it true?'' Sam asked, stepping forward when Ashley stepped up to the circle.

'' It will.'' Cas said, throwing a glance towards Ashley.

'' Sam? Follow me.'' Ashley took Sam's hand in hers, and she led him into the middle of the circle. She set Sam down, telling him to sit cross legged while she knelt before him. '' I need you to remember that I am doing this for you both. Sam, what ever I find in there.... I'm so sorry for doing this to you.''

'' Doing what? What's goi-''

Sam felt Ashley's hand on the back of his neck. Her other hand snaked under his hair to rest on his forehead. Ashley's eyes opened wide, along with Sam's, and then they both shut as Ashley plunged deep into Sam's mind. Cas watched, feeling the power she was using from where he was standing. He could sense her uneasiness while she was tramping around inside of him, and it made him worry. She could do this. He told himself that Ashley would be able to handle herself just fine in there, and then they'd have Baba Yaga. Everything was falling into place. Now it was only a matter of time. So Cas pushed back against the wall, waiting, watching, and hoping that Ashley would find what she was looking for.

'' Come on Ashley, you can find it.'' Cas said.


	10. Baba Yaga

The heart monitor was growing slower and slower by the hour. Thomas felt so helpless, watching the man who'd saved his life all those years ago die. Dean had been there to save him after threatening to kill his brother, and even Ashley. It proved that he was willing to look past old ties. Now that same man who'd fought so hard was dying, and his only hope was miles away doing what ever they could.

'' Dammit.'' Thomas cursed, kicking at the chair beside the bed. The chair went sliding across the floor, skidding to a halt when it hit the wall. He wasn't sure, but there looked to be a dent in the wall. '' It's the end for the Winchesters, and here I am helpless to stop it.'' He muttered. Thomas remembered how he used to be the savior in these situations. How, instead of Dean being in the bed, Ashley would be there. She'd be hurt, sick. dying, and he'd be right there for her through it all. This was different. Now he had to hope, and pray that Ashley and Cas were fast enough.

There was a jump on the heart monitor, and then Dean's heart beat went rapid.

'' Oh no.'' The heart beat shot up, and went spastic as Deans body began to convulse again. '' Shit!'' Thomas ran to the door.

'' HELP! I NEED HELP IN HERE NOW!!!!!!!'' Thomas looked back to the bed, and he saw Deans eyes open. However. his eyes were white, and bore no sign of consciousness as he seized. '' You better hurry up Ash. We're loosing him fast.'' Thomas mumbled.

 

\---

 

Ashley was getting closer. She'd reached through what she hoped was the worst of Sam's memories. She could feel his mind trembling while hers forced her way through. He was scared. He was terrified at having to watch this over again.

_Please Sam. If you can relax this will be over quicker._ Ashley soothed him the best she could. It wasn't helping. If anything it was making things worse. Ashley pushed past the next memory, which had something to do with a blonde girl. She saw fire and blood, and if she listened closely she could hear a name being yelled.

Jess.

Sam's mind was fully panicked now. He was trying to push her out, trying to reject her before she was done.

_Sam. You'll only hurt yourself. Stop._

Ashley forced her way further, starting to sense the magic of the curse. She was getting closer. Only a little further, and then she saw it. There was a dark mass hidden deep within a dark memory. This had to be one of Sam's darkest memories. She'd have to force him to see it again, and she hated doing it.

_Hold on Sam. It's almost over._

Ashley flew into the memory, prying it open. What she saw.... Had Sam really done those things. All these things, he'd done them in that year that he should've been dead. He killed, attacked, and did other things that she didn't even want to know about. If she listened closely she could hear Sam screaming.

_I'm so sorry Sam._

Ashley griped the spell, and with all her strength she ripped it free.

 

\---

 

Cas was ready to call it off the moment that Sam started screaming. He was thrashing around in Ashley's grip, screaming for her to stop as she pulled him closer.

'' I'm so sorry Sam.'' Ashley whispered. Cas felt her powers shoot out, and Sam let out one last scream before going limp in her arms. Cas reached out, grabbing Ashley by the shoulders to pull her from the circle. Sam was left behind, which was when Cas set a hand on him. He got hold of the curse in seconds, and was speaking the incantation as he shoved Ashley back.

'' Cas?'' Ashley questioned. She was out of breath. That pull had been one hell of a job, and she was spent. She pushed herself back against the wall, propping herself up to watch as Cas spoke the incantation.

'' I have her.'' He said. Ashley watched as Cas's eyes glowed bright white, and then the room was filled with light. Ashley had to shield her eyes from the light. It was too bright for her. When it passed, and the room was dark again Cas was outside the circle, Sam beside him, and there was a third figure among them.

This new figure looked to be about the same age as her brother, maybe a few years older. She was dressed like any ordinary person, but there was a medallion around her chest shaped like a mortar and pestal. So that was how it fit into the story line. She flew around with the power of her necklace.

'' Baba Yaga.'' Ashley mumbled, pushing herself up to get to where Cas and Sam were.

'' Why have you brought me to this.... this infestation of a home?'' She asked, watching as Ashley pulled Sam's head into her lap. The poor kid looked like hell. '' Oh. One of mine I see.'' She mumbled.

'' So you truly are the witch.'' Cas said.

'' In the flesh.'' She answered. She looked down on Ashley, watching as she tried to rouse Sam. She could see past the mop of brown hair that Sam's face was white, and there was blood dripping from his nose. '' Your spell was to much for him.'' She said.

'' What?'' Cas looked down to see Sam.

'' Come on Sam. Wake up.'' Ashley begged, tapping the side of Sam's face. There was no movement aside from the steady rise and fall of his chest. His skin was cold under her hand, and the pale color of his face scared her to the core. '' Cas. I think he's in shock.'' Ashley stated.

'' He is. Thanks to that spell, his body can't handle the internal turmoil you've put his mind through.'' Baba Yaga stated.

'' You have to change him back.'' Ashley said. '' Just change him back.''

'' You think I'll change him just like that?'' Baba Yaga asked. '' I marked him with that curse for a reason. I will judge him just like all the other hunters who try to stop me. Much like you my dear. You shall be judged one day to.''

'' I won't let you hurt her.'' Cas said. '' Now change them back. Both of them.'' He warned.

'' It's not that simple.'' She stated. '' It's a curse. Powerful magic. I won't just take that away.''

'' He's dying. So is Dean you bitch. Change them back now!'' Ashley yelled. There was movement below her, and when she looked down Sam was starting to move again. He groaned weakly, pushing Ashley's hands away as hard as he could. He didn't push very hard at all. '' Sam?''

'' Ashley? What's going on?'' He asked.

'' I won't change either of them back, unless you give me something in return.'' Baba Yaga stated. Cas faced the witch, waiting for her to continue.'' If you give me the boy, give me Sam, then I'll save them both.'' She said. There was a gush of air.

'' Cas STOP!'' Ashley shouted. Cas had gotten across the room, and was inside the circle before Ashley could stop him. His hand was around the witches throat, and he was holding her up as she struggled to take a breath of air.

'' You will change them back to the way they were.'' Cas demanded.

'' I refuse.'' She choked. '' Not without payment.''

'' Change them back!'' Cas yelled. Baba Yaga chocked again, hitting Cas's arm as hard as she could. He wouldn't relent.

'' Cas, if you kill her then they die!'' Ashley shouted. Cas looked back to her, sudden realization in his eyes as he turned back to Baba Yaga. He let up on her, but his hold never went away.

'' Change them back.''

'' No.'' She muttered. Ashley looked back down to Sam, watching as he tried to get back up on his own. They were running out of time. Sam was to far gone, and Dean must not be far behind him.

'' Do what ever you want.'' Sam said.

'' Sam no.''

'' If it will save Dean, then do what ever you want to me. Just save him.'' Sam said, standing on unsteady legs. He started to stumble after a moment, and fell to his knees beside Ashley. '' Save my brother.''

'' Sam, you don't have to do this.'' Cas said, turning from the witch.

''  I believe he's chosen for himself.'' Baba Yaga said. '' Now mark up this circle so I can do my handy work.''

'' That's not happening.'' Cas said.

'' Cas, just do it.'' Sam said. '' Dean will die if we don't.''

'' Sam.'' Cas saw the look behind Sam's eyes. The look that spoke exactly what he wanted, and he wanted to save Dean. Cas let a sigh out, and backed away from the circle. Taking the toe of his shoe, he rubbed the edge of the circle away. Baba Yaga let a smile appear on her face, and then her hands were glowing. She began to mutter in Latin, the light growing brighter by the second.

'' What have we done?'' Ashley mumbled. There was a light in Sam's chest, glowing just as bright as the light in Baba Yaga's hands. She finished the incantation with a shout, and then the room is bathed in blinding light.

The light is gone after about a split second, and then standing before Ashley is a fully aged, and thankfully fully clothed Sam Winchester. Ashley was filled with joy to see that he was back to normal, but that joy melted to terror when she realized that she couldn't move.

'' I... I can't move.'' Ashley mumbled, stuttering over her own words.

'' Oh that's because of me sweety.'' Baba Yaga said. '' Can't have you getting in the way now can I?''

'' Let her go. She has nothing to do with this.'' Sam said.

'' She could still stop me. She is a hunter after all.'' Baba Yaga said. Sam turned from the witch, falling to Ashley's side.

'' Sam.''

'' Hold on Ashley. I'll get you out of here.'' He said.

'' I don't think you're going anywhere Sam.'' Baba Yaga said. She twisted her wrist, and then Cas was sent flying into a nearby wall. Sam turned back in time to see him fly through the wall, landing in the next room.

'' CAS!'' Sam saw movement to his right, and then he felt his own body fly through the air. He landed on top of a table, which broke under his weight as he hit the ground. He groaned, turning on his side to see what She was doing. Baba Yaga was looming over Ashley, a knife that he hadn't noticed before held in her hand. '' Leave her alone.''

'' Get away from me.'' Ashley said, trying desperately to break free of the paralysis. She was glued to where she sat, and had no hope of breaking free.

'' I have a little message for Dean when he arrives here. I hope that he gets it.'' Ashley gave Baba Yaga a strange look, confusion crossing her face. Then the witch bent down, and dug the knife into her arm. Ashley screamed out, the pain excruciating as she carved something into her skin. When she was done the blade was dripping with her blood, and she was on the verge of passing out. '' Now sleep.'' She touched a hand to Ashley's head, and then her eyes slid shut. '' Now for you.'' Baba Yaga turned around to see Sam running at her with a jagged piece of wood from the table. With a flick of her hand the wood was gone, and Sam was pressed up against the back wall. 

'' Now, Sam Winchester, you are mine.'' 


	11. Where's My Brother

'' Still no pulse. Shock in three, two one!''

Thomas watched from the doorway of Deans room as the doctors ran around like mad. He'd been crashing for almost ten minutes now. Only five minutes ago, they actually lost his pulse. No heartbeat meant he was dead, and if he was dead than that meant that Ashley and Cas had failed.

'' Come on Dean. You can pull through this.'' Thomas mumbled. What was taking them so long? It shouldn't have taken them this long to start the friggen ritual to bring her out. So why was Dean still dying, or already dead? '' Hurry Ashley.''

Thomas turned away for one second. It was only one second, and when he turned back all hell had broken loose in the room. There was light everywhere as the doctors yelled to get a reading on Dean's condition. Thomas could barely see what was happening, and then the light went away. When the light was gone, a panicked gasp rang out loud and clear followed by chocking.

'' Doctor. He's awake.'' One of the nurses shouted in astonishment.

'' He's fighting the tube, get it out now!''

'' Heart beats normal as well... What is going on, he was dead a second ago.''

'' What the hell?'' Thomas mumbled, watching everything.The heart monitor was reading a fast heart beat, and a strong one at the same time. Nothing like the thready beat that had given out five minutes ago. Dean was fighting the breathing tube, trying to breath on his own, but the tube kept him from doing so. What both frightened, and shocked Thomas was actually his eyes. Those eyes hadn't been open for two days, and now they were wide open. They must've been searching for someone that he knew wasn't even there.

Sam.

'' Sir, you need to step back.'' A nurse said.

'' He's my friend. What's going on?'' Thomas demanded.

'' We will let you know as soon as possible. Now please, you have to leave.'' The nurse shoved him out the door, and slammed it shut. Thomas stared at the door in confusion. Dean had woken up, but the doctors were still acting like he was dying. It must be that they're shocked that he just woke up like that, because people aren't supposed to just wake up after a coma the way he did. So Thomas would wait.

 

\---

 

'' The doctors can't explain it at all. They said it's a miracle, or to tell the truth, it was the work of a crazed angel and our siblings.''

'' Where's Sam?'' Dean asked.

'' He's with Ashley as far as I know. I bet that if you've gotten better than your little brother is no longer a four year old.'' Thomas muttered.

'' But is he OK?'' Dean asked again.

'' I can call again if you'd like.'' Thomas offered.

'' Why did you let them do that?'' Dean asked.

'' Did you really want us to just let you and Sam die?''

'' No, but.... what ever you did it... something happened.'' Dean said. '' I can't explain it, but I can just tell that something happened.'' Dean looked up towards Thomas, worry in his eyes. Thomas never thought that he'd actually be glad to see him like that considering he'd been dead almost an hour ago. '' We have to get to them. Now.''

'' Dean, you were dead just moments ago. You really think it's smart to go running out there like this?'' Thomas asked.

'' Something happened! They're in trouble, and we have to help them!'' Dean almost shouted. Thomas looked to the door, expecting someone to come running in after that, but no one came. Thomas knew he'd regret this later, but if Dean was right then it wasn't only Sam who was in trouble. Ashley would be in trouble to, and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if she got hurt under his watch again.

'' Fine, but you follow my lead because if we're caught game over.'' Thomas said. Dean let a smile graze his face, and set to work on getting the iv's out of his arm.

 

\---

 

'' Can you hear me Ashley?'' Cas propped Ashley up against the wall, a hand slipping under her bands to feel her forehead. She was freezing cold, almost as cold as ice. Baba Yaga had done a number on both of them, and had left a rather grim reminder of what she'd done running down her arm. Cas averted his eyes from the sight, knowing that he couldn't do anything about it until Dean had seen it himself. That is, if they ever showed up. Cas was hoping to call the two, but Baba Yaga had destroyed his, and Ashley's cell phones. They now sat in a pile of shattered plastic and glass.

'' Ashley? Wake up already.'' Cas begged, patting the side of her face. What ever spell Baba Yaga used to knock her out was angel proof. He couldn't reverse it. This witch really meant business. Which also meant that he had no idea how long this spell would last. There was banging on the front door, and Cas's eyes shot up to see. He couldn't sense who the presence was, and fearing that it was the witch again he took his angel blade in hand. Cas didn't leave Ashley's side as he heard the door pop open, and then there was the familiar shout of his name. 

'' CAS!''

'' Ashley!''

'' Dean, Thomas. I'm in here!'' He shouted. There were heavy footsteps on the floor, and a few seconds later the two were standing in the room with him.

'' Cas... What the hell happened here?'' Dean asked.

'' Oh God, Ashley.'' Thomas fell at his sisters side, catching sight of the blood soaking her arm. '' Ashley... Ash, come on, say something?'' He begged.

'' She's been out cold for the last hour. I can't get her to wake up.'' Cas said.

'' What happened?'' Dean repeated, facing Cas when he stood.

'' Baba Yaga... She made a deal with Sam to save you both.'' Cas said.

'' Yeah, and?''

'' She saved you, but in return Sam had to leave with her.'' Cas received a betrayed look from Dean. Truth be told, he'd said that he'd keep Sam safe just as much as Ashley had said. He'd failed to keep that promise. Dean stepped away from Cas, a hand running down his face as he huffed. '' I tried to stop her Dean, but Baba Yaga was to powerful for us. She was able to take us out before we could even get to Sam.'' Dean turned to face him, anger in his face.

'' You just let her walk with my brother? Just like that?'' Dean asked, anger in his voice. '' What the hell Cas? Why'd you let her take him!?''

'' I tried Dean. I would've done more if I could've.'' Cas said. '' How it was in the end, there was no way that I could've stop her.''

'' Well you could've tried harder.'' Dean said. '' Now the bitch has Sam.''

'' Ash... Are you with me Ashley?'' Dean and Cas turned their attention to the fallen hunter on the floor. Ashley was finally starting to stir. Her eyes slid open, landing on Cas before flickering to her brother, and then towards where Dean was standing. Her eyes stayed on Dean, a strange look passing her face before it was replaced by pain. '' Hey. Hold on Ashley. Cas! I think it's time for some healing here.'' Thomas said, grabbing the angels attention.

'' Thomas.'' Ashley rasped. '' She took Sam... I couldn't stop her. I-''

'' Ashley, relax. You're alright. We already know.'' Thomas said. '' Now lets get that arm fixed up.'' he said.

'' No... It... A message. Read it first. Read the message.'' Ashley muttered.

'' Message... What message?'' Thomas asked.

'' Look at her arm.'' Cas said. Dean strode past the angel, kneeling beside Ashley and Thomas to get a look at the wound. He pulled the sleeve of her long sleeved shirt aside, only now noticing that the cuts weren't cuts at all. They were text.

'' It's writting.'' Dean said.

'' I'm going to skin that witch alive.'' Thomas said.

'' Are you sure you meant to say witch?'' Dean asked, turning his head sideways to read what the text said. It was only three little words.

_Come find me._

'' Come fine me? What does that mean?'' Thomas asked.

'' She wants us to find her. We'll be going straight to her.'' Dean said, standing back so Cas could get to her. '' That witch! I swear, if she's hurt my brother she's a dead man.''

'' She's already hurt my sister. She's on my kill list.'' Thomas said.

'' What are we going to do?'' Ashley asked, flexing her now healed arm.

'' For starters we need to find where the bitch is hiding.'' Dean said. '' We can't do anything until we find her.''

'' Even if we find her, how are we going to kill her? There were three of us here before, and she took us all out.'' Ashley said.

'' We'll find a way.'' Dean said. Truth be told though, he wasn't so sure himself. If that witch had really taken out an angel, a psychic, and his Sasquatch of a brother, than they didn't stand a chance. They may have two more bodies to fight, but it might not be enough. Dean was so caught up in his thoughts that he never heard his phone going off in his pocket. Cas was eyeing him with confusion.

'' You going to answer that?'' Cas asked. Dean shot him a glare as a hand slipped into his pocket. He yanked the cell from his pocket, not bothering to look at the caller ID when he answered.

'' Yeah.''

_'' Is this Dean?''_ Came a female voice.

'' Who's asking?''

_'' The witch who is holding your brother.''_ Dean froze. The witch that was holding his brother, there was no doubt about it.

'' Baba Yaga.'' He mumbled.

_'' Did you find my message. She was the perfect candidate to hold it for you.''_

'' You hurt my friend. I can't forgive you for that alone, but then you took it further by taking Sam. For that I will find you. I will end you.'' Dean warned.

_'' Careful there Dean. There's no telling what I could do after what you say to me.''_

'' If you lay a hand on my brother-''

_'' Then there's nothing you can do about it. Sam's in my hands, not yours. You can't save little brother today._

'' I can try.'' Dean said. '' However, I have no proof that my brothers even with you. How do I know my Sasquatch of a brother didn't escape?'' Dean asked.

_'' You want me to prove it?''_

'' Prove it.'' There was shuffling in the background, and then the opening of a door.

_'' Say hi to your brother Sammy.''_ There was more shuffling in the background, and then a familiar voice spoke.

_'' Dean?''_

'' Sammy? You alright?'' Dean asked.

_'' Dean, don't do what she says.''_

'' What are you talking about Sam?'' Dean was worried. The tone in Sam's voice was terror. Something had happened. '' Sammy?''

_'' Dean. She's going to kill you. Don't come near here. Do-''_ There was a scream of pain from the background, and then Baba Yaga was back on the line.

_'' There. Proof that your little brother is alive. Now if you want him back alive I suggest that you come and get me.''_

'' I will end you.''

_'' I'd like to see you try. We're in the local park. You'll know where I am when you see it.''_

The phone went dead after that. The sound of Sam's scream still echoed in his ear as he dropped the phone to his side.

'' Dean?''

'' She's got Sam strung up.'' He said. '' We have to find him.''

'' Where though?'' Thomas asked. '' We still don't know where the bitch is.''

'' She said something about a park. Are there any local parks?'' Dean asked.

'' Morris park. It's on the other side of the river, but it's our safest bet.'' Ashley said.

'' Then what are we waiting for. Let's go find Sam.''

 

\---

 

'' Everything is going according to plan.'' She mumbled, dropping the phone to the floor. '' Now all we do is wait for them.'' She looked down to Sam. There was a large red hand print on the side of his face, accompanied by three long jagged nail marks.

'' He's going to kill you.'' Sam said. '' One way or another, you're going to pay.''

'' Oh I don't think I will.'' Baba Yaga said, turning to walk towards Sam. '' In fact. Your brothers got another thing coming his way when he finds his Sammy.'' Sam watched as a hes bag appeared in the witches hand. He pushed himself back in the chair he was tied to, hoping to tip it or something. She reached him before he could do anything. She forced his hand open, and slammed the hex bag into his palm before forcing it shut again. Sam felt his eyes go wide, and the fear of what was going to happen took over as his vision went dark.


	12. Hex

Baba Yaga hadn't been lying when she'd told Dean that he would know where to go when he saw it.

'' Whoa... Is that really her place?'' Ashley whispered from the passenger seat.

'' That's her place.'' Dean said, taking another look at the small hut. The information that Sam had found on her awhile back now came into play. He hadn't been lying when he said that her house rested on two chicken legs. The hut was standing thanks to two of these legs, and if Dean wasn't mistaken it was rocking almost. It bobbed back and forth from time to time, like it was contemplating if it wanted to move or not.

'' You think she's really holding Sam inside that place?'' She asked, looking over to him.

'' He talked on the phone. Even if only for a moment, it was him on the line, and he's inside there with her.'' Dean said. Another car pulled up beside them, revealing Thomas and Cas. '' The rest of the party's here.''

'' Let's get moving then.'' Ashley and Dean stepped out of the car, meeting Thomas and Cas who both had weapons at the ready. Thomas had his shotgun held at his side, while Cas wielded the angel blade he kept at all times. Dean held the demon knife they acquired from Ruby a few years prior, and Ashley held one of the various machete's that Dean had stowed away in the trunk of the impala.

'' You really think this will be enough to take out a witch?'' Thomas asked.

'' A witch can be killed the same as a person as long as you hit them right.'' Dean said. '' Have you never fought one before?'' He asked.

'' Never. I basically do research now, not hunting much.'' Thomas reminded.

'' What ever. Just aim for the kill. You'll have the best bet with that thing.'' Dean said, pointing to the gun in his hand. '' Just don't miss.''

'' We need to hurry. There's no telling what she's done to Sam.'' Ashley reminded, turning towards the house.

'' Come on.'' They began their approach.

For most hunters there was this sort of sixth sense that they had when going into a fight. It wasn't a strong sense, but it was enough of a sense to help tell them that something was wrong. That sense was going haywire in Dean's head. There was something not right about this whole thing. There was no doubt to him that this was some sort of trap for him. Whether it was a trap or not he was going to walk into it if it meant getting Sam back. He kept telling himself that Sam was alright, that he was still going to be himself when he found him. What worried him was the fact that he knew that Sam was in pain. He'd heard him cry out when Baba Yaga took the phone away from him. What she'd done to him he had no clue, but what he did know was that that witch was going to pay for touching Sam. No one touches Dean's brother without getting punched.

Dean was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the holler from behind him.

'' What's the matter?'' Dean asked, turning back to see what was going on.

'' It's Cas.'' Ashley said.

'' What?''

'' There's angel proofing on the house Dean.'' Cas said, looking at the building before looking back to the three hunters. '' I can't go in with you.''

'' Oh you've got to be kidding me.'' Dean said, turning towards the house. He ran a hand down his face in frustration. '' So now we've lost the angel up our sleeve.''

'' Not quite.'' Cas reached out, Grabbing Ashley by the arm.

'' Cas, what are you-'' Cas forced the angel blade into her hand, and closed her hand around it.

'' Use it. If the guns and knife don't work this will.'' Cas said.

'' Are you sure about this?'' Ashley asked.

'' It's the only way I can help you now. Use it.'' He said.

'' He's right Ashley. We'll just have to hope that it will actually kill her.'' Dean said. '' Cas. Watch the house. If she leaves, track her down.''

'' I will do my best.'' Cas said. Dean gave the angel one last look, feeling guilty that he couldn't help any, but he pushed that guilt away. They'd waisted enough time as it is. So Dean turned back to the house, and the three ran for the front door. There was a set of steps that seemed to unravel almost like a tongue when they reached the door. It took a second till it was close enough to the ground for them to climb.

'' I think she knows we're here.'' Thomas said.

'' She will if you aren't quiet about it.'' Ashley warned, giving a hard punch to Thomas's shoulder.

'' Zip it!'' Dean snapped, reaching for the door handle. His hand hadn't even touched the metal before the door was sliding open on its own. He eyed it for a moment, expecting for something to come running out at them, but nothing came. '' Well, that's new.'' He mumbled, walking through the doorway. The house, on the inside, looked just about the same as an ordinary house. There weren't any pictures on the walls of family, but the photo frames were still there. They were filled with hand drawn pictures of devils traps, witches circles, and other symbols that looked to be the angel proofing that Cas had been talking about. Dean thought that maybe destroying them would let the angel in, but that wouldn't do any good if the proofing was in the walls.

'' Quiet place she's got.'' Ashley commented, following Dean into the closest room. There were tons of candles lit all over the room. They were dripping wax onto the carpet and hardwood floor. Aside from the candles, the only other furniture in this room was an old couch, and what looked to be a table. Dean approached the table, and on closer inspection found it to be an alter.

'' This must be where she does her witchcraft.'' Dean said.

'' Hey. There's a staircase over here.'' Thomas said, turning back to face Dean and Ashley.

'' There is?''

'' Yeah. Right here.'' Thomas said, pointing towards the doorway he was standing in. '' It leads upstairs. Somethings up there.'' He said.

'' How do you know it's not her?'' Ashley asked.

'' And how do we know that it's not Sam?'' He asked back. Dean and Ashley looked towards each other for a split second, then both laid eyes on Thomas.

'' Well we'll have to find out won't we?''

'' I'll keep looking down here. The bitch has to be around here somewhere.'' Ashley said.

'' If you don't find her, take out that alter.'' Dean said.

'' Will do.'' Ashley said, watching as Dean approached her brother. '' Try not to get yourselves killed. I won't be there to help this time.'' Ashley said.

'' What ever.'' Thomas said. Ashley stuck her tongue out at her older brother, turning away from the two to pick up on her own search. She could hear them ascending the stairs by the time she reached the next room. This one had many furnishing items in it such as a second couch, an arm chair, coffee table, and surprisingly a TV.

'' Well furnished for a witch.'' Ashley mumbled.

'' I take it that you like it.'' Ashley jumped at the voice, angel blade held up as she spun around to face who spoke. Her heart jumped at the sight of the witch Baba Yaga in the doorway that she'd just walked through. '' After all, you're the only one who will see it if that spell works the way I want it.''

'' Spell?''

'' Oh, it's not of your concern now Ashley. What is of your concern,'' lightning formed in Baba Yaga's hands, '' is that I'm going to judge you now.'' Ashley's eyes went wide as the light from the lightning filled the room.

 

\---

 

'' See anything?'' Dean asked, trying to get Thomas to move faster.

'' Nothing yet.'' Thomas said. '' It's to dark up here to tell.''

'' Well then, make a light. Don't you have that stupid glow stick thingy?'' Dean asked.

'' Let Ashley use it on her last hunt, and I haven't seen it since.'' Thomas said.'' Wait.... There's a light up here.'' He said, pushing something out of the way. On closer inspection, said item was a door that had been barred by a dresser. '' Oh God.'' He whispered.

'' What?'' Dean pushed past Thomas, peering into the light to see what had caught his attention. The light wasn't to bright, but it was just enough for him to see the figure tied to a chair in the middle of the room. '' Sammy.'' Thomas and Dean pushed the rest of the way into the room, forcing the door open while knocking over the dresser. Dean ran towards Sam, falling to his knees in front of his brother. '' Sam... Hey, Sammy.''

'' He's out cold Dean.'' Thomas said.

'' You think?'' Dean asked, catching sight of the three scratches across his face. There was bruising under his left eye, along with a red mark that took the shape of a hand print. '' Hold on Sammy. We're going to get you out of here.'' Dean whispered, pulling the knife from his pocket to cut the ropes off his wrists. The skin underneath was raw, and in places was cut. Dean would have to get a better look at them when he got Sam out of here. Thomas helped him to cut his other hand free, and when it was free Sam slumped forward. Dean caught him before he could fall, pushing him back into the chair when he heard him groan. '' Sammy?''

'' Dean?''

'' Sammy, hey man. Are you with me?'' Dean asked, watching as Sam's eyes tried to open. Thomas knelt beside Dean, getting a good look at Sam. When his eyes opened the hunter was taken aback, pushing away from the brothers.

'' Thomas?''

'' Dean, somethings wrong.'' Thomas said.

'' What are you talking about?'' Dean asked.

'' His eyes.... Look at his eyes.'' Thomas said. Dean turned to face Sam again, and met eyes that didn't belong to his brother. Those eyes, the ones that were supposed to be hazel, were now a dark red. '' That's not Sam, Dean.''

Dean stepped back from Sam, or what ever was inside of Sam. He stood from the chair, standing at full height as he reached for the blade that Dean had left sitting on the ground beside him.

'' Sammy?''

'' Sam's gone.'' He spoke. '' And Baba Yaga would like to see you both.''

'' Where is she?'' Thomas asked, sudden worry filling his gut. If she wasn't in this room, which was the only room in the upstairs, then she was downstairs. Downstairs was where his sister was, and it meant it was the most dangerous place for her to be.

'' That is not of importance.'' Sam said. '' What is important is that you do what I tell you.''

'' Come on Sammy, you really think we'll do something like that?'' Dean asked, already starting to move towards the stairs. Thomas had slipped the gun from his pocket. It was a last minute option if Sam couldn't be stopped any other way. '' Sammy you got to wake up.''

'' I already said, Sam isn't here.'' Thomas turned to run for the door to the stairs, and just as he reached the doorway something whizzed past his head. The demon killing knife hit the doorway, inches from taking out his face. Thomas watched the blade bounce around in the wood before falling still. Dean ran for the blade, hoping to get his weapon back, but soon Sam had a hold of him. He was pulled away from where Thomas stood trying to pull the knife free. The thing inside of Sam used his brothers strength to throw Dean into the closest wall, his head colliding with the wood. He saw stars, and his vision was dotted with white and black before a kick to the head plunged him into darkness.


	13. Judgment Day

When Dean woke up again he found that his hands were tied behind himself. When he tried to move at all he found that he was unable to thanks to ropes tied tightly around his feet as well.

'' Good. You're finally awake.'' Came a voice from above him. Dean's vision was blurry, but he could still make out the shape of someone standing over him. He blinked a few times, clearing his vision enough to reveal none other than the witch herself.

'' Baba Yaga.''

'' Dean Winchester. We finally meet in person.'' She grinned.

'' We've already met once. When you tried to burn us alive.'' Dean muttered, pulling against the ropes on his wrists.

'' Those won't be breaking that easily my dear. I made those ropes myself, and only I can break them.'' Baba Yaga said.

'' What ever.'' Dean mumbled, falling back against what he found to be the leg of a table. There was a sound from across the room. A sound that sounded like someone was hurt.

'' I thought I told you to keep her quiet?''

'' She will not listen.'' A familiar voice said. Dean looked around Baba Yaga's legs, determined to see what she was making his brother do this time. What he saw was an injured Ashley, who had severe burn on her chest and arms, with a knife held close to her neck by his own brother. Why was she making Sam do this? She'd already tortured them enough hadn't she?

'' Let her go.'' Dean said, eyes shooting up to gaze at Baba Yaga. '' She has nothing to do with this.''

'' Does she?'' She asked, turning away from Dean to walk towards Ashley. The hunter gazed up at Baba Yaga with menace, and pain as she tried to push away. Sam held her in place. '' It was amazing how she was able to pull me from your brothers head the way she did. Not even an angel can do such things, and angels are supposed to be one of the strongest things alive, but still, she was able to do it. She was able to pull out my presence in him to bring me to them. Now here we are. You, me, her, and your brother.''

'' Thomas?'' Ashley asked. '' Where's Thomas?'' She begged.

'' He was with me.'' Dean said. '' I was knocked out before him. I don't know where he is.''

'' Oh, you mean the older Zarola sibling?'' Baba Yaga let a laugh pass her lips. '' Yeah, that one isn't in here anymore.'' She said.

'' What?''

'' He was of no use to me. I can't judge him the way I can you three, so I let him go. He should be out there right about now while that angel of yours tries desperately to save his life.'' Ashley's eyes went wide at that. She fought desperately to get free of the hold that Sam had on her, but it was no use. She was trapped, and couldn't get free that easily.

'' You bitch!'' Ashley yelled. '' What did you do to my brother!?'' She yelled.

'' He'll live, but there may not be much left of him when you meet again.'' She said.

'' You are so going to pay.'' Dean said.

'' Not from where you're standing.'' Baba Yaga said. '' You're stuck there until I say so, and I say to stay put until I've done what I have to for your judgment.'' Dean watched as Baba Yaga turned back towards him, a grin on her face as she held up a hand. '' Might as well get you both out of the way.'' Her other hand shot up in Ashley's direction, and in seconds twin balls of lightning began to form in the palms of her hands. She was about to use what ever she'd used on Ashley before. Dean knew there was no way she'd survive a second attack like that.

'' Do what ever you want to me, but leave my brother, and my friend out of this.'' Dean said. '' I will do what ever you want, but please, just let them go.''

'' Funny.'' Baba Yaga muttered. '' That's the same thing your brother said before I took him, and put a spell on him. Do I need to do the same to you?'' She asked. Dean never answered her, and she reveled in the conflict on his face.

Ashley couldn't see what she was doing. The light from her open palm to much for her eyes. She could still feel the cold touch of the knife that Sam had against her throat, but all other feeling in her body was gone. She'd gone into shock from her injuries, and if she were to be hit by that ball of energy now, she'd be dead for sure. If only she could get past that spell that she'd put on Sam.... Wait a second, maybe she could. She'd managed to pull her through the curse in his head, maybe she could pull Sam back in the same manner. Ashley focused her mind, and reached back to set a shaky hand on Sam's arm.

'' Sam... If you can hear me, please, you have to wake up.'' Ashley muttered, her eyes sliding shut as she spoke. '' Come back Sam... You have to come back to us. For your brother.''

'' That old trick can't save your friend now.'' Baba Yaga said. '' He's to far deep within his mind to be saved. That spell will trap him there until I remove it like the curse.'' She added.

'' Sam...... wake up!'' Ashley shouted. She sensed a jump inside his head. He was fighting, and he was fighting hard to regain his body. She felt the hand on her arm go limp, and the knife slid away from her neck. She could hear the crackling of the lightning in Baba Yaga's hands, and knew she had to be quick. She spun around, and took the position she had before when delving into Sam's mind. One hand on his forehead, and the other behind his head so he couldn't push away. '' Listen to me Sam! This bitch screwed with your mind. Fight it! Fight back, and wake up!''

Sam's eyes were wide, revealing the dark crimson they'd turned from the spell. That crimson was now fading. It was turning to that deep hazel that she knew his eyes bore. Dean could see them from where he sat. He could also see the way that the lightning arched from her hands to touch anything nearby. One bolt came close enough to singe his clothes, and it made all the hair on his body stand on end. Looking up towards Ashley, he could see her hair sticking out all around her head.

'' It's judgment day!'' Baba Yaga shouted. The balls of energy launched from her hands, and the room was filled with light. Ashley saw the ball coming one moment, but the next it was gone from her sight. Darkness fell soon after.

 

\---

 

The first thing that Dean was aware of was the burning pain in his chest. It felt like the time that he'd been stabbed with a hot poker in the shoulder, multiplied by one hundred. The second thing he was aware of was that the ropes were gone. He could move again. He slid his eyes open, looking for the reason as to why he was free. It took less than a second to find Baba Yaga on the ground with a long slash running up her back. Sam was standing there, the blade that had been at Ashley's throat held out in front of him.

'' Sammy?'' Sam turned towards Dean, a look of relief flooding his features.

'' Dean. Are you alright?'' Sam asked, taking notice of the burns on his chest. That attack had still done some damage, but he'd managed to throw off the worst of it. If Dean had been hit mid chest with that thing he'd be dead.

'' Forget me, what about you?'' Dean asked.

'' I got him back for you.'' Ashley said, pushing herself up from where Sam had pushed her out of the way. She to had been affected. There were burns running up her side, and her arm. It looked like Sam was the only one who wasn't burned. '' You got your brother back Dean.'' She told him.

'' We've got to go.'' Sam said, helping to pull Dean to his feat.

'' NO!''

'' SAM!'' One second Sam was on his feet, the next he was against the far wall, a lightning bolt fizzling out as he slid down to the floor with a groan. Dean ran to his brothers side, already seeing the burns starting to form the way they had on him.

'' You aren't going anywhere!'' Baba Yaga screamed, shooting another lightning bolt at Ashley. The bolt hit her chest, and she hit the bookshelf across the room hard enough to knock it over. She landed hard, and Dean knew it was enough to knock her out cold. '' You will all DIE!'' She screeched. Another lightning bolt shot their way, and the brothers were able to dodge within inches of being electrocuted.

'' Dammit. We're outmatched.'' Dean said.

'' Not quite.'' Sam said.

'' Wha-'' Sam held up the angel blade, the same blade that he'd held Ashley hostage with, and had cut the witch with before.

'' Someone needs to get close.'' Sam said.

'' Give it.'' Dean said, glancing back to see what the witch was doing. Baba Yaga was slowly walking towards Ashley, lightning dancing on her fingertips. '' Go get Ashley. I'll Distract her somehow.'' Dean whispered.

'' Right.'' The brothers set their plan in motion. While Sam began to creep around the side of the room, Dean hollered for the witches attention. His shout caught her eye immediately, and she was facing him instead of the downed hunter.

'' You will die Dean Winchester. Just like your brother, and that girl.'' Baba Yaga said.

'' I don't think so.'' Dean said, holding up the knife in his hand. Baba Yaga became enraged at the sight of it, and shot a lightning bolt in Dean's direction. He dodged it by maybe an inch, the bold striking the wall behind him. Dean glanced back, finding the burn mark where he'd been standing. '' That was close.'' Dean mumbled. He looked back to Baba Yaga, and found that her attention was now trained on Sam. He'd reached Ashley, and was holding her up by the shoulders, but was unable to get her away before she'd seen him.

'' You can't take her!'' She screeched. Sam shoved Ashley behind him as more lightning shot out of her hands in both directions. The lightning arched around Sam and Ashley, striking them both as they writhed in pain. Dean had dodged the worst of it on his end, but had still been hit in the chest again. The burning was excruciating, and Dean was sure that he had several third degree burns by now. He couldn't waste any more time. Baba Yaga had to die, or else Sam and Ashley would die. Dean rushed forward, running through the lightning to the best of his abilities. Baba Yaga turned to face him, and the look of horror on her face was all that he needed to prove he'd won.

'' DIE YOU BITCH!'' Dean yelled. He drove the knife into her chest, and Baba Yaga reeled back as the blade pierced her heart. Dean pulled the blade back, finding a light left behind where it had entered. He took a step back when he felt something like a pulsating in the air. It was full of energy, enough to make his hair stick up again. Baba Yaga's form began to glow as more electricity filled the room.

'' You'll die like I said.'' She whispered.

'' Dean!?'' Sam was rushing to get Ashley off the floor. Dean ran to his side, already guessing what she was about to do. The witches body convulsed as energy began to build up inside. She was going to explode, taking the three hunters with her. Dean helped to hoist Ashley to her feet, and the three tried to run. They tried as hard as they could, but there beaten bodies just wouldn't cooperate, leaving them helpless. 

'' SAMMY GET DOWN!'' Dean shouted, grabbing his brothers shoulder and forcing him to the ground. The power behind them blew, and the house came crashing down.


	14. Get out Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last chapter. Thank you all so much for reading this story. I'm so happy to see that so many of you like it. I hope that you enjoyed it, and if you want more then check out my page. I've got 8 stories posted for this fandom, and I'd think you'd like them if you like this one.

There was a flash of light, and then darkness fell for the angel standing outside. He couldn't see what had happened, the car that he'd hidden behind with Thomas blocking his view of the house. Thomas was propped up against the car, his hand held close to his chest were a rather fatal burn lay trying to heal. Cas had done the best he could, but it was taking to long to heal with his healing. Thomas would have to seek medical attention before he could do anything else for him.

'' Cas... What happened? What was that light?'' Thomas asked, his breath coming out in short rasps.

'' I'm not sure, but that magic... I can sense how strong it was.'' Cas said.

'' How strong?'' Thomas asked.

'' The amount of two small bombs.'' Cas said in a soft tone. He peered over the side of the car, and saw that the house was no longer standing. The house had collapsed, with the brothers and Ashley still inside.

'' Help me up.'' Thomas said.

'' No. You are still too hurt to move.'' Cas said.

'' I don't give a damn. Ashley was in there, and where is she now?'' Thomas fought against the pain lacing through his chest. It took a moment, but soon he had himself up against the side of the car. He looked out towards the house, and his eyes went wide with horror.'' Ashley..... No, ASHLEY!'' Thomas scrambled to get around the car, all his pain forgotten in the shear panic that was now wrapped around him. Cas was by his side, already running ahead to get to the house. There was no telling if they were even alive still. If the blast was strong enough to take out all the angel warding, then there was no telling what it did to them.  '' ASHLEY!... ASHLEY!'' Thomas fell about halfway, the pain becoming to much for him. Cas was still running along, reaching the house in under a second.

'' Dean!... Sam!'' Cas yelled, hoping to receive a response. There was no response, and that sent Cas into a frantic search for the brothers. He pulled at the board closest to him, reaching as far down as he could in hopes of grabbing something that wasn't house. He pulled and pulled, reaching ever further into the wreckage. They had to be in there somewhere, he just had to keep looking.

 

\---

 

He could barely breath when the house settled around him. He coughed rather violently, dust pluming in front of his face. Something was painfully digging into his back, and crushing his left leg with its weight. There was the sound of someone shouting, but it sounded far off. He couldn't tell where it was coming from, but what he could tell was that someone was coughing under him. There was no light to tell who it was, but it didn't take long to find out.

'' Sammy?'' Dean called out.

'' What happened?'' Sam's raspy voice came back, followed by more coughing. It sounded like he was struggling to breath, which meant they had to get out of here fast. Where ever here was.

'' House fell in on us Sam. Is Ashley alright?'' Dean asked.

'' She's breathing *cough* if that what you mean.'' Dean could just here Ashley's raspy breaths over his brothers coughs. Dean attempted to move to get a better look at them, but all that did was shift something behind him. The thing laying on his back and leg pressed harder, and pain rocketed up through him. There was no doubt that his leg was broken.  He knew that Sam was struggling to breath, but he had no clue what other injuries he may have. Ashley was the same way. '' Dean. How are we getting *cough* out of *cough* here?'' Sam asked.

'' I don't know. I can't move, I think my legs broken.'' Dean said.

'' My arms in the *cough* same boat.'' Sam rasped. There was more shouting from above him. It was muffled, making it really hard to hear anything the voice was shouting. Dean tried to listen closer to the thing screaming outside, but was brought back to what was around him when Sam coughed hard enough to shake the boards pressing in on them.

'' Sammy? You OK?'' Dean asked.

'' Can't breath right.'' Sam rasped. '' Really *cough* hard to breath.'' His breath was coming out in wheezes now. Something was seriously wrong.

'' Is it your ribs?'' Dean asked.

'' Broken. Hurt.'' Sam rasped as more coughs escaped his chest. Dean cursed under his breath, fresh worry gnawing at him as he tried to figure out a way out of here. There was either to yell for who ever was outside, or just wait. He didn't want to wait. Sam was hurt, he was hurt, and Ashley was barely hanging on. The voice was closer now, and Dean could just make out the sound of his name in the voice. It only took another second for him to realize that it was not only his name being yelled, but it was Cas who was yelled.

'' Cas.'' Dean whispered.

'' What?''

'' It's Cas.'' Dean said. '' Listen.'' They got really quiet for a moment, and then the brothers both heard the angel speak as the sound of boards being moved filled their ears.

'' Dean!... Sam!''

'' Cas! In here!'' Dean shouted.

'' Dean!''

'' Over here!... We're over HERE!'' He shouted. There was movement to Dean's left, and then some cursing from himself. The pressure on his back was gone, but the pressure on his leg was now worse. '' Dammit!'' There was a gasp from somewhere nearby, and it took him a second to realize that it was Sam. '' Sammy?''

'' Something hit my ribs.'' Sam choked out. Dean was able to connect two and two from that.

'' Just hold on Sammy. Hold on.'' There was the sound of breaking wood, and then thick moonlight filled the small space. Dean looked towards the light, immediately spotting Cas. The angel was looking in at them with worry, but also with glee. '' Cas.''

'' Dean. Are you all alright?'' Cas asked.

'' Ashley's out cold, and I think Sam's got some nasty broken ribs.'' Dean said, trying to pull his leg free again. All that did was cause more pain. '' And I think my legs broken to.'' He added.

'' Hold on. I'll get you out of there.'' Cas reached in, setting one hand on Dean's shoulder, and the other on Sam's. '' Keep a hand on her, or else I can't pull her out.'' Cas warned. Sam quickly wrapped a hand around Ashley, holding her close as Cas pulled the two from the wreckage. One second they were in the wreckage, the next they were laid out on the ground. Dean let out a groan of pain, his leg finally free of the wreckage. He peered down at it, and caught sight of the way that it sat awkwardly. It was definitely broken.

'' Ashley!'' Dean saw Thomas run past him with a stumble, landing on his knees beside his sister. He took her head into his lap, leaning forward to look into her face. '' Oh God, Ashley. What did you do? What did you do?''

'' She's going to slip into a coma if you don't let me heal her.'' Cas stated, trying to get a hand onto her head to start the healing. '' What did you do in there?'' Cas asked, a light emanating from his hand as it passed over her face.

'' We ganked the witch, but she had a little trick up her sleeve.'' Dean said.

'' She used some sort of lightning spell, and created a bomb out of her own body when Dean stabbed her.'' Sam added between coughs. He was already sounding a bit better then when they'd been under all that ruble, but he wasn't getting out of a healing session just because of that. Dean would tie him down if he had to so he'd get better.

'' She used that spell on me.'' Thomas muttered, hand lifting to rest on the burns still prominent on his chest.

'' I will do what I can, but these burns will take time to heal.'' Cas said.

'' Do what ever you have to, just save her.'' Thomas said. '' Save my sister. Please.''

'' I will.''

 

\---

 

Five Days later.

 

Ashley was finally able to walk again. After five days of forced bed rest, and numerous healing sessions from Castiel, she was able to walk around. With her brother close behind, she made her way to her dinning room. She walked through the doorway, the smell of fresh pancakes filling her nose. The smell was warm, and enriching.

'' Look who finally crawled out of bed.'' Ashley opened her eyes, not realizing that she'd closed them, and met the eyes of the eldest Winchester. '' Thought you'd sleep all day, again.''

'' How you feeling Ashley?'' Sam asked, throwing a rather rude look towards Dean. Ashley plopped down in the nearest chair, pulling the jacket she wore tighter around herself.

'' Tired still, and really hungry.'' She admitted. She'd done nothing but sleep the past few days, and had barely eaten. She'd only recently gotten that appetite back, and she was fighting off the last of the shock from the burns and other injuries she'd sustained. Looking at the brothers, she found that they were healing quite nicely to. Dean's burns on his chest were almost completely healed, the only evidence of them being there was a red splotch in the middle of his chest. For Sam, it was with similar red splotched running up his arm, and across the right side of his chest.

'' Well then get ready. Pancakes are almost done.'' Dean said, flipping the cakes that were already in the pan.

'' Did hell freeze over, or did I just hear Dean Winchester say he's cooking?'' Ashley asked.

'' Hell has not frozen over.'' Cas called out from behind her. She jumped when he spoke, her brother stepping aside to let the angel in the room. '' Dean is actually a great cook.''

'' Shut up.'' Dean said, pulling the cakes off the pan. '' I just cook when ever I can. Used to do it all the time for Sammy here when we were kids.''

'' Oh.'' Ashley mumbled. '' Just like Missy.''

'' Hey. Don't think like that now. You've got a stack of pancakes to eat up.'' Thomas said, walking over to grab her a few. He wanted to avoid having a meltdown of a sister. Anytime she found things that reminded her of their late sister it made her upset. The two had been so close, and she'd been ripped from them when she was too young. '' Here, eat up.'' Thomas set the stack in front of Ashley, which already had a good helping of strawberry syrup, and fresh cut strawberries on top of it. '' Thank Sam for the strawberries. He thought you'd want those instead of normal syrup, so he made a run.'' Thomas said.

'' Well he guessed right.'' Ashley said, her stomach growing with anticipation to eat something that she loved. She cut a large section of the pancake off, and shoved it into her mouth. The taste was delicious, and she loved it.

'' You're inhaling that thing Ashley. Slow down.'' Thomas warned, sitting in the only available seat beside her.

'' I'll eat it how I want Thomas. I haven't eaten in five days.'' She shot back, taking another large bite out of her pancakes. That got a laugh out of just about everyone, except for the angel over her shoulder.

'' I don't get it.'' Cas said.

'' Sit down already Cas.'' Dean said, walking over with plates full for Sam and himself. Cas pulled a chair over, taking a seat between Dean and Thomas.

'' You aren't going to eat Cas?'' Ashley asked between mouthfuls.

'' I don't eat.'' Cas said. Ashley just gave him a look, then her eyes drifted to Dean who was motioning for her to drop it. There was no point in arguing something like what an angel can and can't do. So she dropped it, and turned back to the stack of pancakes.

'' So you two will be leaving later?'' Thomas asked.

'' Looks that way. I think we've already overstayed our welcome as it is.'' Dean said, taking a large mouthful of pancakes.

'' It was no problem, really.'' Thomas assured. '' You needed a place to hole up till you were well to travel, and we were happy to help.''

'' You're leaving?'' Ashley mumbled.

'' Yeah. There are other hunts that have piled up while we were down for those two weeks, so we have to get back on the ball.'' Sam said.

'' There's a hunt about three hours out up in Ohio. We were hoping to be up their by sundown tonight.'' Dean said. Ashley nodded in understanding, turning back to her breakfast.

'' So is she actually dead?'' Ashley asked, the question catching everyone off guard.

'' You mean Baba Yaga?'' Thomas asked. Ashley nodded her head.

'' She's dead. I made sure of that.'' Dean said.

'' But is she really dead, as in never coming back?'' Ashley asked. There was silence for a moment. A silence that threatened to crush her as she watched for an answer.

'' Honestly. We don't know.'' Sam spoke up. '' Dean did stab her, and she did explode, but we don't know whether she's actually dead or not.''

'' I believe that she is.'' Dean said. '' You don't bounce back after exploding with lightning like that.''

'' Really?'' Thomas threw a glare at Dean.

'' Now boys. All I asked was a question, I didn't ask for you to fight.'' Ashley muttered before taking another bite of her breakfast. The two quieted down for the rest of their meal.

 

\---

 

Time flew by, and soon the brothers were ready to leave the Zarola residence. Ashley and Thomas helped to get their stuff down to the impala, which Dean was still grateful for them grabbing it after the fire. They were packed, and ready to hit the road.

'' I guess this is goodbye for now.'' Ashley said.

'' Looks that way.'' Dean said, spinning the impala keys on his finger. '' We'll stay in touch.'' Dean said.

'' You better. I may not be there to help next time.'' Ashley said.

'' Just try not to get yourselves into trouble again. I don't think we need to go through all that again.'' Thomas said. Ashley shoved an elbow into her brothers rib, which elicited a hiss from the older hunter.

'' Just try to stay out of trouble.'' Ashley murmured.

'' Don't worry about it.'' Sam said. Ashley nodded in understanding, but something was still gnawing at her stomach. Something still wasn't right about this. '' Bye.''

'' Wait, Sam.'' Ashley stepped forward as Sam spun to face her.

'' What?'' Ashley stood before the youngest Winchester, a look of regret on her face.

'' I just... I wanted to apologize for doing what I did back there.'' Ashley said. '' What I did not only to pull _her_ out, but to pull you back... it was uncalled for. I shouldn't have done it. I'm so sorry.'' She spat out, all of her words spinning together at once.

'' Oh boy.'' Sam whispered. '' Ashley, you were only doing what you had to so you could save us. You saves us both whether you know it or not.'' Sam said.

'' But, I.... The spell, and finding the curse, it-''

'' Yes I was forced to see things I've buried deep, but it was worth it in the end, so let it go.'' Sam said. '' What's done is done.'' Ashley looked up to the hunter, unshed tears brewing in her eyes as she whipped at them.

'' No chick flick moments!'' Dean shouted from the car. Sam shot him an angry look before turning back to Ashley.

'' How? How is it that you can live withe that knowledge?'' Ashley asked.

'' To be honest... Half the time I don't.'' Sam said. There was a horn honking behind them, and Sam shot a second angry look back at his brother. '' Take care of yourself Ashley.''

'' You to Sam.'' Ashley stood back, feeling her brother set a steady hand on her shaking shoulder as they watched the Winchesters drive away. Sam may have told her that it didn't hurt him, but she would never forget the way that he screamed when she'd tore his mind open. That terror would live within herself, and Sam for the rest of their lives.


End file.
